Chasing Cars
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: Takes place 7 weeks after 1x10. Will the shooting come between these two women and rip them apart? Or will it make them realize that life is short...too short not to be with the one you love. CHAPTER 17 is UP!
1. Welcome Back Rizzoli

Jane stands in front of the Boston Police Station, trying to get the courage to go in. She thinks about how she has been whining and begging to get back to work, being stuck in the hospital for 3 weeks and then at home 4 weeks after that. But now that she is actually getting ready to start it all up again, couldn't be more nervous. She loves her job, everything about it. But she can't help the gut sinking feeling that the job that she loves almost got her killed. Immediately she is brought back to that day...7 weeks ago.

_"Bobby please-this is over-please!"_

_"Let her go Bobby!"_

_"Please Bobby! Frankie's bleeding!"_

_"Shoot him! Just shoot him!"_

_"Put your guns down, or she dies!"_

_"Frankie's bleeding! There's no time!"_

_"He is probably already dead."_

_"NO!"_

Jane shakes her head quickly at the sound of the gun shot piercing through her head. She lets out a deep breath, trying to get it together.

"Nervous." Frankie asks as he steps next to his sister.

"No." Jane scoffs.

Frankie looks from the building in front of them to his sister, not believing her. "Liar."

Jane rolls her eyes at her little brother, but then gives in. "I'm a little nervous."

"Yeah, well you did shoot yourself….right there." Frankie says pointing to the spot in front of the building.

"Thank you Francis." Jane says with a sarcastic laugh. "Always a comfort."

"No problem Janie." Frankie says smiling with a laugh as he nudges her shoulder "Let's go." he says as he gets ready to walk away.

"Wait!" Jane exclaims as she grabs his arm and pulls him back

"What?" Frankie snaps confused.

Jane pulls Frankie's arm so he his face is close to hers. "There's not going to be some welcome back thing is there." Jane says horrified.

"What do you think?" Frankie says trying to hold back a laugh.

Jane glares at Frankie thinking it over. "Crap!" she exclaims as she sulks towards the building.

"Yup, I hear Korsak's gonna pop out of a cake!" Frankie says gitty as he follows her.

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" a group of voices exclaim in the bull pen at the sight of Jane and Frankie walking in.<p>

Jane just shakes her head as she looks at all the faces. "Wow." she says under her breath, before plastering on a fake smile.

After greeting a bunch of officers and other people that work in her unit she sees Cavanaugh walking towards her. "Great." she says under her breath.

Cavanaugh arrives in front of Jane and reaches out his hand to Jane. "Welcome back Detective."

"Thank you Sir." Jane says as she shakes his hand.

As he steps aside Frost and Korsak come barreling forward.

"Welcome back Jane." Frost smiles.

"Thank you Frost." Jane replies back .

"How's it going Partner." Korsak says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Immediately pissed Frost turns to Korsak ready to argue. "Hey she is not-"

"Good to know, some things never change." Jane jumps in with a tiny laugh.

"On that note, I'll be at the cake." Korsak says before taking off towards the refreshment table.

"Things are finally as they should be Jane. We missed your bossy behind around here, that's for sure." Frost jokes to Jane.

"Damn straight." Jane says back.

Frankie then comes walking over to the group shaking his head. "Gotta love Jane Fest 2011." he says sarcastically.

"Ha Ha." Jane retorts back, but then she feels a pain in her chest. "Ahh." she says quietly as she puts her hand to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asks going into worried brother mode.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Jane reassures him.

"Maybe you should have given it another-" Frankie begins to say.

"You finish that sentence and I will kick you." Jane interrupts seriously.

"Shutting up." Frankie says, knowing when not to push his sister. "Oooh cake!" he says as he walks over to Korsak.

"Detective Rizzoli….you're going to take it easy right." Cavanaugh says walking over.

"Yep." Jane lies.

"Right…Frost keep an eye on her." Cavanaugh says as he walks away.

"Excuse me." Jane says annoyed.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Frost laughs.

"Don't start." Jane warns as she holds her finger up to Frost.

"Well I would love to stay but I actually have court in 20 minutes, so." Frost says still laughing. "I will see you later."

"Okay." Jane says.

"It's good to have you back Jane, really." Frost says genuinely.

"Thanks Frost." Jane smiles back.

After watching Frost leave and noticing the gathering starting to disperse, Jane starts to look around the room.

Korsak walks over to Jane with a plate of cake and watches Jane looking around the room, dissapointed. "Maura's in the morgue." he says as he walks over to his desk and sits down.

Jane stops looking and turns to Korsak. "What?"

"You heard me." Korsak says still starring at his computer screen.

"I wasn't looking…." Jane says clearly lying as she lets out a chuckle. "…for Maura."

"Whatever you say Janie." Korsak says shaking his head.

"Don't call me Jane, huh." Jane snaps annoyed, before she decides to take off. "I'll be right back."

"No rush, we know where you'll be if we need ya." Korsak calls after her.

"Shut up!" Jane sings back.

Korsak just shakes his head amuses before he leans back in his chair. "Finally, some peace and quiet." he says as he takes a bite of cake.

* * *

><p>Jane walks down the hallway to the morgue, but stops in her tracks when she sees her working on a body through the morgue window. A breath gets caught in her throat at the site of Maura in her scrubs, and her hair flowing down past her shoulders. Getting her courage up, she lets out her breath and heads to the doorway.<p>

"Hi." Jane blurts out.

Maura's eyes get big, knowing exactly who's voice that is looks up to see Jane standing in the doorway. "Jane." she says softly.

"Is-is this a bad time?" Jane asks nervously.

"No, not at all." Maura lies as she starts to get flustered. "Umm, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"Much better, all healed up." She says as she walks closer to Maura. "How did you get out of the welcome back party upstairs?" Jane laughs nervously, secretly wanting to know why she wasn't up there.

"I had to get this body processed by today." Maura says with a small smile. "But I-ahh- heard the cheering from upstairs." she adds.

"Yeah, they're all obnoxious that's for sure." Jane says as she itches her ear.

"They are thrilled that you are back." Maura retorts back.

Jane looks up for the first time and looks Maura in the eyes. They stare in silence for a few seconds before Maura rips her eyes away. Jane does the same and sways in place for a second. "Thanks again…you know for saving Frankie's life." Jane stutters before taking a pause and looking down at the ground. "…and mine." she finishes.

"I'm glad I was of help." Maura replies back.

Jane looks up because of the monotone reply and stares at her friend speechless. "Well-ahh-I have work to do." she says.

"Me too." Maura says as she picks up another chart.

Jane keeps starring and Maura in shock before deciding its best to leave. "I'll see ya later." she says quietly as she walks out of the morgue.

Maura keeps her head down looking at the chart before she knows Jane has left. She then looks up and lets out a sad breath, knowing things may never be the same again. She's starring at the door in a daze before Jane storms back in. "Ahh!" Maura jumps surprised.

"Sorry." Jane says trying to keep her cool with the doctor.

"Did you forget something?" Maura asks getting nervous once more.

Jane shakes her head no, as she tries to figure out how to word her feelings. "Why didn't you visit me?" she then asks jumping in feet first.

"I'm sorry." Maura says not expecting that at all.

"You didn't visit me in the hospital…like at all." Jane says trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Maura feeling guilty looks back at her chart. "I rode with you in the ambulance Jane." she says as she writes some things down. "Believe me…I was at the hospital." she adds straightly.

"Not when I was awake!" Jane exclaims.

Maura winces at Jane before looking up at her once more. "I apologize for not visiting you more, my work load has been ridiculous." she then adds.

"You couldn't take an hour and come see me." Jane snipes. "When I was at the hospital or when I was at Ma's." she adds.

"Jane, I apologized." Maura says again as she tries to keep her emotions from getting the best of her. "What do you want me to say?" she adds a bit harsher then she intended.

Jane looks at her and then shakes her head angry. "I don't want you to say anything Maura." she snaps before she heads to the door.

Maura watches her leave as she tilts her head but then watches Jane stop at the door and turn back around to face her. "I hear a bunch of excuses for why you didn't visit me, whatever ." she says as she stares at the ground in front of her. "But there was no reason why you couldn't at least return my phone calls." Jane then adds before walks out of the morgue.

Maura watches Jane leave speechless as her mouth hangs open. Then in the same daze as before she slowly sits down on her stool and looks off in space. Wondering if the pain and the fear will ever go away…or the other feelings.


	2. Avoiding Isles

_"Bobby please-this is over-please!" Jane begs as she struggles to get away from Bobby's grip._

_"Let her go Bobby!" Korsak says creeping towards them pointing his gun, ready to shoot._

_"Please Bobby! Frankie's bleeding!" Jane continues to cry out in panic. But gets ignore by Bobby. "Shoot him! Just shoot him!" she yells at the other detectives._

_"Put your guns down, or she dies!" Bobby yells back at them._

_"Frankie's bleeding! There's no time!" Jane continues to beg as he drags her away with a gun to her neck._

_"He is probably already dead." he whispers vindictively in her ear._

_"NO!" she yells as she moves his hand and gun to her chest and pulls the trigger._

_"JANE!" Maura yells horrified as she rushes over._

_The gun goes off and the bullet pierces through her body before she falls and hit's the ground._

"Ahh!" Jane yells as she bolts upright in her bed getting out of the nightmare that has plagued her life. She takes a few deep breaths as she looks around her room. "God." she breaths as she wipes at the sweat on her forehead.

She sits there in silence for a few moments before looking over at her alarm noticing it is 5:20 in the morning, she groans knowing that she didn't get to sleep till 1:30.

She continues to sit there before coming to the conclusion that she isn't going to get anymore sleep. Deciding on a run she gets up puts on a hooded sweatshirt over her tank top and puts on a pair of shorts before heading out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jane walks into the bull pen in her black suit and blue t-shirt yawning, guzzling down her coffee as she sees a very chipper Korsak walking towards her.<p>

"Good morning Jane." he greets.

"Morning." Jane grumbles as she walks over to her desk.

Korsak watches Jane walk away intently. "Well, aren't we in a splendid mood." Korsak says sarcastically.

Ignoring Korsak Jane puts her coffee down, and begins to look over the tings on her desk before an unknown file catches her eye.

"What is this?" Jane asks holding up the file.

"That is a report on the Griffin case, Maura needs to sign off on it." Korsak says as he takes sip of his coffee.

Jane looks down at it before looking back at Korsak. "Okay….why is it in on my desk." she then asks as she takes a seat behind her desk.

"I thought you would want to bring it down to the morgue." Korsak says.

Jane just shakes her head and holds up the file for Korsak to take. "Uh-huh."

"Rizzoli, it's been a week." Korsak says as Frost comes walking over to the two.

"A week since what?" Frost asks.

"Since Maura and Jane had a fight." Korsak says turning to Frost.

"Oh." Frost nods.

Jane looks up annoyed at the two and corrects them. "We did not have a fight." she groans.

"Is that why Maura wasn't at Jane's welcome back party?" Frost then asks Korsak ignoring Jane.

Korsak thinks about it but then shakes his head no. "No, it happened afterwards."

"Really." Frost drawls.

"Hey!" Jane exclaims getting sick of watching theses two. "Can you two please stop talking like I'm not here?" she demands.

"Sure…once you make up with the Doc." Korsak says with a grin.

"For your information, not that it is any of your business…but I didn't start whatever is going on with me and Maura!" Jane growls as she stands up and takes the file before storming off out of the bull pen.

Once she is out of eye sight Frost turns to Korsak. "She did start it right."

"Oh yeah. In a big, near death sort of way." Korsak says before walking towards his desk.

"That's what I thought." Barry says as he follows him.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Jane walks towards morgue with a death grip on the file, trying to get over the anger and nervousness she feels. She walks to the door, but is immediately disappointed when it's not Maura standing there, but one of her interns.<p>

"Can I help you Detective." he asks noticing her standing in the doorway.

Jane shakes her head to get out of her thoughts before answering the intern. "Yeah um, is Dr. Isles here?"

"Dr. Isles is in a meeting upstairs." he informs her as he puts a life away.

"Oh." Jane says, surprised at how disappointed she just sounded.

"Is there something I can help you with." he then asks noticing something on the detective's mind.

"Can you just give this to Maura please." Jane says as she steps close the him and hands him the file. "She'll know what it is." she finishes before stepping back.

"Will do Detective." he says with a nod.

"Thanks." Jane says quietly before walking out of the morgue disappointed.

She makes her way into the elevator and quickly presses the button to go upstairs. Once the door is closed she rests her forehead against the door, feeling as lousy as ever. She wonders to herself if things will ever get back to normal with her and Maura. Because she has spent the last 8 weeks not talking to her best friend, and it has been hell…the lonliest she has ever felt.

She is soon brought out of her thoughts when the doors jolts open hurting her forehead as they open. "Owe." she groans as she touches her head, purely annoyed.

Frost witnessing the whole thing tries to keep back his laughter as she steps out of the elevator and walks towards him.

Jane looks up from the ground and sees Frost walking towards her. "Where are you going?"

"We're going South Boston. A couple of uni's found a body." he explains.

"Thank god." Jane says relieved.

Frost immediately looks at her confused and amused at what she just said. Jane soon after realizing how that must have sounded tries to back pedal. "I mean it's-it's awful but….." she starts but eventually gives up. "Never mind." she mutters as she steps back into the elevator.

Frost laughs to himself before stepping in next to her. "Might I suggest Partner, keeping your forehead away from the door." he says with a straight face.

Jane not amused looks over at him and shakes his head, before hitting him on the shoulder as the door close.

* * *

><p>Jane and Frost step out of his car and walk farther into the alley at the crime scene in front of them. When they get to the yellow tape an officer recognizing them lifts up the tape for them to walk through.<p>

"Detectives." he greets.

"What do we got?" Jane asks as she starts to analyze the surrounding of the alley.

"A couple of uni's found the body on patrol an hour ago." he informs them as they arrive at the body.

"Any witnesses?" Frost ask the officer.

"Officer Grady is taking statements now." he informs Frost.

"Good." Frost says with a nod as he takes a look down at the body trying not to gag.

"The medical examiner got here a little while ago." The officer then tells Jane and Frost.

Jane looks up from the body at the Officer. "Is the M.E. from South Boston on the case?" she asks but a voice behind her corrects her.

"No I am." Maura says as she walks over to Jane.

"Maura." Jane says surprise as she turns around to see Maura. "I thought you were in a meeting." Jane then asks trying to get her attention off of Maura in a custom made burgundy dress and high heels.

"I was, I had to excuse myself when I got the call." Maura says as continues to look over the crime scene, being careful of not contaminating it.

"Oh." Jane says speechless.

Frost looks from Jane and Maura, sensing the awkwardness and jumps in. "Do we have a name?" he asks.

"Louis Devlin, age 41 from East Boston." The office answers.

"What the hell is an East Bostonian doing in South Boston?" Frost asks knowing the tension between the two places.

"Causing trouble probably." Jane jokes nervously. "Cause of death?" she then asks.

"Bullet hole to the chest at close proximity. Approximately between 4 and 6 feet." Maura answers as she bends down.

Jane nods before shrugging her shoulders. "So they knew each other." she says.

"Not necessarily Detective." Maura corrects Jane as she looks up at her.

"What?" Jane snaps coolly.

"Here we go." Frost mumbles under his breath, knowing this can only end badly.

"You can't know that for sure at this time that the victim and the assailant knew each other." Maura states as she stands up.

"I have been doing this job a long time Dr. Isles and I can read a crime scene better then jut about anyone." Jane says as she steps close to Maura, getting in her face. "And I'm telling you they knew each other!"

"You have no way-" Maura starts to say but Frost steps forward in between the two women, not wanting this to get out of hand.

"Jane maybe you should go help with the witnesses." he suggests.

Jane still glaring at Maura lets out an angry breath before turning to Frost. "Fine." she says as she walks away.

Frost lets out a relieved sigh that he diffused the situation before turning to Maura. "Do you have time of death yet?"

"I couldn't tell, I'll know more when I get him back to the lab." Maura says quietly.

"Sounds good." Frost nods as he looks down at the body.

"My guys are going to finish gathering evidence and transport the body to the morgue. I should have more for you by tonight." Maura then adds.

"Thanks Doc." Frost says.

Maura nods her head at Frost before turning her attention to Jane who is talking to a woman by one of the squad cars. "Is she okay, she looks like she hasn't been sleeping."

Frost looks at Jane quickly before turning to Maura, seeing the concern on her face. "She hasn't been." he sighs. "But lack of sleep right now isn't what is hurting her the most." he says to Maura.

Maura looks over at Frost knowing what he is talking about but chooses to swallow the lump in her throat before walking away. "I have to go, excuse me Frost."


	3. I Was the One!

Jane walks over to Cavanaugh's office and knocks on his already open door.

"You wanted to see me Sir." Jane says.

Lt. Cavanaugh looks up from the documents he was reading and waves her in. "Yes Detective, come on in." he says as he takes a seat at his desk.

Jane nods and closes the door before walking over to his desk and takes a seat across from him.

Cavanaugh takes a breath knowing this isn't going to go very well. "Rizzoli, let me just say that it is good to have you back." he starts.

"Yeah." Jane says hesitantly not liking where this is going.

"You are one of the best detectives, BPD has ever seen and I mean that." Cavanaugh then adds.

"Thank you Sir." Jane says with a small smile.

"And we'd like to keep you at the top of your game. Which is why I want you to begin sessions with the Department Psychologist." Cavanaugh informs.

"There is no way I'm seeing a Shrink!" Jane exclaims angrily.

"You will if you want to stay active Rizzoli." Cavanaugh states.

"Lt. I am fine." Jane says getting agitated.

"That's not what I heard." Cavanaugh says lifting his head looking at Jane. "I heard you and Doctor Isles got in an argument at a crime scene the other day." he then adds.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jane says under her breath as she shakes her head.

"Here's the deal. You see the shrink once a week you can stay active, where I know you want to be. Or you can not see the shrink and sit a desk." Cavanaugh says seriously. "It is your choice."

* * *

><p>Frost and Korsak walk into The Robber and see Jane sitting at the bar, sulking with a couple of beers in front of her. "This doesn't look good." Frost says.<p>

"No it does not." Korsak breath as the two make their way over to her.

"What is the occasion?" Frost asks his partner as he takes a seat next to her.

"I want to be alone." Jane mutters as she runs her hands through her black rings of hair.

"Well you picked the wrong place." Korsak says as he takes a seat next to Frost and waves at the bartender to bring him and Frost a couple of beers.

Jane holds out her beer to Frost. "I have been ordered by Cavanaugh to see a shrink." she says before taking a drink of her beer.

"Okay." Korsak says slowly, knowing that it is probably for the best.

"Okay!" Jane says angrily to Korsak. "This is not okay…this is bull shit!" she exclaims.

"Ooh, we are not happy over here." the bartender says as he sets the shots Jane ordered in front of her, and a couple of beers to Korsak and Frost.

"Great, thank you!" Jane exclaims as she grabs a shot and downs it.

Korsak looks at Frost to say something, but all he does is shake his head. "Jane what happened really?" Korsak asks.

"Cavanaugh heard about Maura and I fighting at the crime scene the other day and gave me an ultimatum. If I wanted to stay on active duty, I have to see the department shrink. If I refuse, he's sticking my ass at a desk till I die." Jane groans dramatically.

"Jane Rizzoli at a desk." Frost laughs thinking about it. "We could sell tickets and concessions to that show." he adds laughing but stops when Korsak and Jane both glare at him.

"I get shot in the line of duty, and this is how I get repaid." Jane says shaking her head as she grabs her beer.

They sit there in silence for a few moments before Frost decides to break the ice. "It might be kind of nice you know, getting some things of your chest." Frost says thinking about it.

Jane downs her shot before turning her head to glare at Barry. "Don't make me hurt you." she threatens.

"My bad." he says before taking a drink of his beer trying to get over getting the Rizzoli death glare from Jane.

Jane nods at Frost as she grabs her beer and takes a drink. As she puts it to her lips she looks over at the door to see Maura walking in to The Robber. "What the hell is she doing here!" Jane snaps looking at Frost and Korsak.

"Maybe she's come to make peace." Frost says hopefully, knowing the sooner they make up the better.

"She is the reason I have to see a shrink if I want to stay active." Jane sneers at Korsak and Frost.

"Really, because I thought it was because you shot yourself." Korsak retorts back seriously.

Jane to rolls her eyes and immediately get defensive. "Who's side are you on anyways!" she snaps.

Before Korsak answers Maura comes walking over to the group. "Hello." she says politely.

"Doc, it's been a long time since we saw you in here." Frost jokes.

Maura chuckles a bit before nodding. "I suppose it has." she says she quickly glances at Jane who doesn't look at her but downs another shot.

"Umm." Maura says slowly as she sees a couple of men from forensics over at a table at the other side of the bar. "Well, I should go say hi." Maura says pointing to them. "Excuse me." she says as she leaves the group.

Korsak just shakes his head watching her walk away as Frost takes another drink of his beer. "This is pathetic, she would rather spend time with the DNA nerds than us." Frost says disgusted.

"Let her go." Jane mumbles as puts her elbow down on the bar and rests her head in her hand. "Who needs her." she continues as she reaches for another shot.

Korsak sees this and grabs it out of her hand. "I think you have had enough."

"Give that back! I'm Italian we know how to handle our liquor!" Jane yells angrily as she tries to grab it from Korsak.

"I thought that was the Irish." Frost says confused.

"Italians know how to handle their liquor, the Irish pride themselves on getting drunk and stupid." Jane informs Frost as she smacks Korsak on the shoulder. "Korsak!" Jane whines.

"Drink your beer." Korsak says as he downs the shot himself.

Frost looks over at Korsak and glares. "That helps." he lectures.

"Don't test me Frosty." Korsak says holding out his hand to the young man.

Jane ignoring Frost and Korsak looks at Maura who is talking to the forensic guys as she drinks her typical glass of wine. "Better off without her." Jane says before downing the rest of the beer and turning her head away from Maura.

Maura then looks up and notices Jane ordering another drink from the guy behind the bar and starts to get worried. Not being able to shake the feelings she excuses her self from the table and walks back to the bar. As she walks up Jane grabs a shot and downs it before turning to Maura.

"May we help you." Jane groans to the woman, clearly making fun of Maura's use of the word may.

"Are you still on your pain medication." Maura says firmly to the detective.

Jane tilts her head at Maura. "How is that any of your business."

"Maybe we should-" Frost whispers to Korsak.

"Stay!" Jane orders.

"Right." Frost gives in as the two get ready for round 2.

Maura still looking angrily at Jane puts her hand on her hip. "Jane you shouldn't be drinking, if you are still on your pain medication. It's dangerous." Maura informs.

"Will you stop acting like you care what happens to me!" Jane yells at Maura. "You don't give a damn about me because you are you….and I am...I!" she yells groggily finally feeling those shots hit her.

"You okay there Janie." Korsak says to Jane, seeing her wobble a bit.

"I am fine." Jane says turning to Jane before turning back to Maura, who is speechless standing in front of her. "It is late, I'm going home." Jane says as she gets off her stool and makes her way out of the bar.

Maura watches Jane leave and turns to Korsak and Frost in a panic. Korsak knowing what Maura is thinking shows her Jane's keys. "We got it Doc, she'll take a cab." he reassures her. "She'll be alright." he then says.

"What do I care!" Maura yells at the two, who jump back. "It's not like I care or anything!" she adds as she grabs her purse from the bar and storms out.

Korsak and Frost turn to each other and let out their own breaths. "I need a drink." Frost says to the bartender.

"Yeah." Korsak agrees as he slams down the rest of his beer.

Outside the bar in the night's sky, Maura looks for Jane and sees her walking down sidewalk to her left. She starts to walk after her. "Jane!" she calls out.

Jane hears Maura calling after her but continues to walk away.

"Jane Rizzoli you stop this instant!" Maura yells as her heels hit the sidewalk viciously.

"God even when she yells, she's proper." Jane mutters to her self as she rolls her eyes before stopping in her tracks and starring back at Maura. "What?" she asks impatiently.

"I don't care! I don't care!" Maura yells angrily to Jane.

"That's right." Jane says to Maura as she looks around at all the people walking by starring at them.

"Might I remind you that I was the one keeping you alive on that sidewalk." Maura says coolly.

Hearing Maura finally reference that day causes Jane to step back a bit. "What?" she says confused.

"I was the one that had to watch you shoot yourself and then fall to the ground! I was the one that kept your heart pumping while your blood covered my hands!" Maura exclaims as she holds her hands out in front of her still being able to feel how the blood felt, so warm and thick with life. "And I was the one that watched you slip away time and time again while they brought those stupid paddles to your chest!" Maura cries as she starts to pace in place.

Jane's mouth hangs open as she tries to digest all that Maura has said. In that moment all she wants to do is take Maura in her arms and never let go. "Maura." she says softly.

"I pleaded, I cried, I yelled, I begged for you not to leave me here all alone!" Maura cries out to Jane.

"Maura I would never-"

"And I was the one that sat by your bedside for days, bargaining with God to spare your life and let you wake up." Maura cries as she tries to angrily wipe the tears she didn't want to fall away before turning to Jane. "So don't you dare tell me that I don't care!" she states as she chokes back a sob before walking away down the sidewalk.

"Maura!" Jane calls after her desperately as she walks her walk away. "Come back." she then whispers to herself sadly.


	4. Mothers and Hangover Glasses

Hearing a knock at the door, Jane walks out of her bedroom in her blue pajama pants and a white tank top still tired with sleep in her eyes. She lets out a yawn and a groan at the constant knocking and looks through the peak hole on the door.

"Crap." Jane whines to herself as she reaches for the door and opens the door to reveal her mother looking sternly at her. "Ma what are you doing here, it's 6 in the morning."

"Jane, you look like crap." Angela says as she walks in.

Jane nods her head as her mother passes her. "Thanks Ma." she says before closing the door behind her.

"But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else." Angela says as she takes a look around Jane's apartment. "Not after what a happened last night." She says turning back to face Jane.

"You know what happened last night?" Jane says skeptically.

Angela nods her head at her daughter. "I heard from Carla who heard from Drita Garbanzo, who heard from Renee down the street that you were outside The Dirty Robber making some scene with a woman!" She then snaps.

"For the love of-!" Jane groans as she looks up at her ceiling.

"Who the hell were you arguing with outside in front of all of Boston!" Angela yells.

"Can we not act like I was yelling in the middle of Mass." Jane says holding her hand up at her mother, wanting her to hold on a minute. "It was outside of a bar." Jane finishes before letting out a sigh. "And it was Maura."

"Maura." Angela repeats thinking about it. "Why the hell were you yelling at Maura!" she then yells when it sinks in.

"Can you not." Jane whines as puts her hand to her forehead and tries to nurse a hangover headache. "And technically I wasn't doing the yelling…she was." she adds.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli why would you go off on someone as sweet as Maura." Angela demands, wanting an answer.

Jane looks up from the ground and gives her mother an annoyed look. "Did you not hear anything, I just said." she says before walking over to her couch and taking a seat on an arm.

"What happened, you two get in a fight or something." Angela asks.

"You could say that." Jane grumbles, thinking about it.

Angela watches her for a second, wanting her to tell her more. "You want to tell me about it?" Angela asks.

"No." Jane says quickly.

"Well, too bad. What's going on between you and the Doc?" Angela asks as she walks over and stand in front of her daughter.

"Ma, it is complicated alright." Jane says.

Angela keeps looking at her daughter, not giving in. "Then make it uncomplicated." she says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Jane looks at her mother and lets out a breath before going on. "Maura is upset that I got shot."

"Well no shit!" Angela exclaims.

Jane snaps her head up at her mother as her eyes get huge. "Ma!" she shrieks.

"Well come on Jane, the woman sat by your bed for days not wanting to leave. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, she barely talked." Angela says as she waves her hand around. "She made me look calm and collected." she then adds.

Jane thinks about it for a second before something crosses her mind. "I thought you threatened to beat down a nurse if she didn't get me pain meds."

"Yes I did, so you can guess what a wreck Maura was." Angela states.

Jane lets out a slight chuckle before she gets quiet, thinking about Maura sitting at her bedside. "Wow, I had no idea." she says softly.

"You've got a good friend Jane." Angela says with a smile. "It would be a shame for you to let her go."

Jane looks at her mother and nods her head. "Now that….I do know."

Angela reaches over and gently touches her daughter's cheek, Jane immediately leans into her mother's touch.

"Well I have to go do some errands." Angela then says as she heads for the door. "But I will see you for dinner tomorrow."

"Ma I really can't-" Jane says as she bolts from the arm of the chair, chasing her mother to the door."Or you could come live back home, like I have wanted." Angela cuts her off as she opens the door.

Jane stops in her tracks and immediately gives in. "7:00?"

"6:00." Angela corrects.

"Right." Jane says with a nod as she accepts a kiss on the cheek from her mother.

Angela pulls away smiling at her only daughter. "I love you Janie."

"I know, I love you too Ma." Jane smiles before her mother walks out.

* * *

><p>Jane steps out of the elevator on her floor at the station, in her typical tailored suit and a pair of black sunglasses still on her face. She immediately rolls her eyes when she sees her brother walking over.<p>

"Wow Sis, nice hangover glasses." Frankie says with a laugh.

"Good God." Jane says under her breath as she tries to walk away.

"How many shots did you down last night, exactly." Frankie says with a smirk as he walks beside her, not letting her get away that easy.

"Great, another family member giving me grief." Jane says shaking her head, thinking about her mother earlier. "Big families are overrated."

"I heard you and Maura got into it last night at The Robber." Frankie then says.

"We did not get into it." Jane snaps back before taking a pause. "She yelled at me!"

"Oooh sad." Frankie mocks making puppy eyed faces at his sisters.

Jane turns back to Frankie, not amused by his little brother shenanigans. "Shouldn't you be getting to work."

"Yes, I should." Frankie says with a nod before leaning into her ear. "SEE YA SIS!" he yells.

"Owe!" Jane cringes back, as her head starts to throb again. "Get out of here!" she then says to a laughing Frankie as he walks away.

Jane just shakes her head and makes her way to her desk, as she sits down she sees Korsak sitting at his. "Korsak." she greets.

"Ray Charles." Korsak says before looking back at his files in front of him.

"That's it, I'm moving to Minnesota!" Jane says after yet another joke.

Korsak looks up from the file ands stares at Jane. "Do you know how cold it is in Minnesota?"

"Not the point Vince." Jane says in her typical sarcastic tone.

Korsak nods his head jokingly before going back to his paperwork. "Have you seen the Doc yet?" he then asks.

"Nope." Jane says quietly. "I'm gonna head down to the morgue later today." she then adds.

"Don't bother." Frost says walking up to the two. "Maura's not here."

"What do you mean, she's not here." Jane questions.

"She called in sick." Frost says looking at the two.

"Sick." Jane repeats getting worried.

Frost nods his head. "Yup."

"Is she okay?" Jane asks concerned.

Frost just shakes his head before walking over to Korsak's desk.

"I don't know." Frost answers as he sits on top of Korsak's desk, getting an annoyed stare from Korsak.

"Maybe one of you should go over there, and check on her." Jane says to the two men. But when she gets glares from the both of them she changes her tune. "Maybe I should go over there, and check on her."

"Yeah." Frost and Korsak both say.


	5. DAR Function

Jane walks up Maura's pathway and stops in her tracks, scared out of her mind when she reaches her door. "Come on Rizzoli." She says trying to give herself a pep talk. "Just knock on the door and ask how she is doing." she says as she reaches out and knocks at her door. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." Jane panics to herself as the door opens to reveal a well dressed Maura…as usual.

"Hey." Jane says hesitantly with a nervous smile.

"Hello." Maura says back as she takes a good look at Jane, who looks as tense as she's ever seen her.

Jane needing to get away from Maura's gaze looks down at the ground and puts some hair behind her ear before turning back to face Maura. "I heard you called in sick, I wanted to check on you."

Maura nods her head slowly before looking down at Jane's empty hands. "No soup."

"Soup?" Jane says confused.

"From what I understand it is custom to bring someone soup when they are sick, I've never actually practiced the custom. But the steam from the soup is supposed to help with congestion." Maura says as she rambles from the mouth in the way only she can.

"Right." Jane says with a nod, trying to hide her smile of Maura actually being Maura around her. "Well, I had a feeling you didn't stay home today because of a cold." she then goes onto say. "Do you have a cold?"

"No, I don't." Maura gives in.

Jane nods her head and crinkles her nose. "Didn't think so."

Maura lets out a deep breath and straightens out her top with her hands. "To be honest, I didn't really feel like going into work today. I wasn't up to-"

"Seeing me." Jane jumps in.

Maura looks up at Jane and locks eyes with her beautiful browns. "Maybe."

Jane nods her head and looks past Maura a bit. "Can I come in?" she asks.

Maura takes a deep breath but then steps aside, giving Jane the go ahead to walk in.

"Thanks." Jane says as she pasts the woman, taking in her lavender scent as she passes.

"I'd offer you something to drink. But all I have is tea." Maura says as she closes the door and walks into the kitchen with Jane on her tail. "And I know how much you hate tea."

"I don't hate tea." Jane defends as she takes a seat at the island in her kitchen.

"The last time I offered you tea, you acted as if I was trying to poison you." Maura says as she pours herself a glass of tea, that she was brewing before Jane knocked on the door.

"I did not." Jane argues.

Maura looks up from her tea and stares at Jane. "You made gagging noises for 20 minutes."

Jane thinks about it, remembering the day. "Oh yeah."

Maura smiles slightly at her victory before taking a sip of her tea. Being able to feel Jane starring at her. "How are you feeling?" she then asks her.

"Hung over." Jane groans with a chuckle.

Maura looks at Jane and smiles again. "I assumed as much."

"Yeah." Jane says shaking her head. "Not my best moment."

"You've been through a lot." Maura says back, stating the understatement of the century.

"So have you." Jane says softly back before pausing. "Maura I just wanted to apologize-"

"Jane you don't have to really." Maura interrupts.

"Yes I do." Jane says firmly as she locks eyes with Maura once again. "I am sorry that I said you didn't care. When I know that you do…or at least you did." Jane says.

"I do care Jane." Maura reassures Jane.

Jane looks deep in Maura's eyes and knows that she is telling the truth. Which is why she has been in so much pain lately. "I know." she says softly before going on with what she wanted to say to Maura. "And I also am so, so sorry that you had to see me-"

"Shoot yourself." Maura says a little too calmly.

"Yeah." Jane whispers back, hearing the pain in Maura's voice.

Maura starts to get nervous again, not wanting to talk any more and starts to pace in place before turning to Jane suddenly. "Oh no, I completely forgot."

"What?" Jane asks confused.

"I have a function to attend tonight." Maura says coolly as she walks over to her sink and puts her tea cup in there.

"A function." Jane repeats not believing her for a second.

"Yes, I really should start getting ready." Maura says as she walks past.

"Are you sure you have a function, or are you just trying to avoid talking about the shooting." Jane says firmly and she looks into Maura's eyes again.

"You know that I can't lie Jane." Maura says.

"What about calling in sick." Jane says with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay I lied…once. And then I…hyperventilated and started to vomit." Maura says as she starts to ramble.

"Maura." Jane groans.

"But I really do have a function, so." Maura says as she starts to fidget.

"I also know that you hate going to functions, unless it is for charity." Jane says as she studies Maura. "Is this one for charity?" she asks.

Maura looks at Jane, hating that she knows her so well. "No."

"Right." Jane says shaking her head. "Well I just came by to check on you anyways." she says frustrated as she stands up.

"Thank you." Maura says sadly, trying to hide her emotions from Jane.

"Well. I'll see you around." Jane says as she walks away from the kitchen and into the foyer.

Maura takes a deep breath and doesn't let it out till she hears the door shut.

* * *

><p>That evening Maura walks through the groups of people at the function and zeros in on a group her mother's DAR friends.<p>

"Maura Isles, I didn't think you could make it." Lenore Davis says as she reaches for Maura and kisses her cheek.

"Something fell through, I'm happy to be here." Maura says politely as she greets Lenore.

"I just wish your parents could have made it." Patricia Kurtz says next to Lenore.

Maura nods her head before answering. "Yes well, unfortunately they are still in London."

"Are they still teaching abroad?" another woman asks in the group.

"Yes they are." Maura smiles her typical function smile, hiding the pain underneath. "If you excuse me ladies I still haven't made my donation." she smiles.

"Well the DAR thanks you, we're hoping to get that crystal chandelier in the ball room of the Whitman House by October."

"Yes, well." Maura says trying to keep back a wave of nausea as she remembers why she hates these things. There are charities out there that really could use these people's money, but heaven forbid the Whitman House goes without their new crystal chandelier. "It was nice to see you all." Maura says one more before she walks away trying to get away. But before she can slip out the back a man stops right in front of her path. "Dr. Maura Isles." he guesses.

"Yes." Maura says holding out her hand. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No, I'm Gregory Tripp. I write for the Boston Tribune." he says as he shakes her hand.

"Oh." Maura smiles.

"I did the piece on the shooting at the BPD a couple months ago. You were quite the hero." he says smiling.

Maura immediately gets nervous. "I'm sorry."

"You saved a detective and an officer at the Boston Police Department. And that the detective shot herself…who was that detective again?" He says thinking about it, trying to remember her name. "Come on, I wrote about it myself…Detective Riz-Detective Riz something." he says trailing off.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura answers firmly.

"Oh right. I heard she's some kind of miracle. Shouldn't have made it off that sidewalk alive." Gregory says with a chuckle.

"Will you excuse me." Maura says quickly as she touches his arm.

"Of course." he says back as he watches her make a hasty retreat towards the back exit.

Maura walks fast out of the side entry way of the building into the night cold air, where she can finally breath. She starts to breath heavily as she moves to the brick wall and leans against it and she remembers the shooting.

_"Jane!" she yells as she runs over to Jane on the ground._

_"Jane! Oh God Jane!" Jane yells as she runs to Jane. When she sees the blood pooling around her, the panic fully sets in. "Somebody get an ambulance! We need help over here!" Maura cries out as she tries to keep pressure on Jane's wound. "HURRY!"_

_Korsak then comes running over. "Jane! Oh my God Jane!" he yells as he covers his mouth with his hand. "Vince, give me your jacket." Maura says trying to stay calm, knowing she has to stop the bleeding._

_"What?" Korsak asks._

_"Now!" Maura yells as she holds her hand out to Korsak._

_Korsak quickly takes off his jacket and hands it to Maura. Maura takes it and gently moves Jane enough so that she can press the jacket against the bullet exit wound. She keeps her eyes on Jane as the blood begins to cover here hands._

_"Bobby's dead." Frost says as he checks for a pulse._

_"Who gives a damn!" Korsak yells at Frost before looking back at Jane. "I'm going to go make sure the ambulance knows where to go." He says worried as he walks away._

_"Open your eyes Jane!" Maura cries as she looks at Jane looking so pale. "Stay with me Jane! Stay with me!" she cries as the sobs take over. "Don't leave me please! Please don't leave me!" Maura cries as she keeps pressure to the wound._

Maura shakes her head trying to get out of the memory as her tears turn into sobs. She cries to herself and she looks down at the ground below her as the tears fall and hit the sidewalk.


	6. Crying Maura and Witty Jane

Korsak walks into the break room to get some coffee and sees Maura sitting at a table.

"Hey Maura." Korsak says as he lifts up the coffee pot and pours himself a cup.

"Hello Korsak." Maura sniffles as she chokes back tears.

"How's your day going." Korsak asks with his back still to Maura.

"Less then satisfying." Maura says as she starts to cry again.

Korsak hearing this turns around and sees Maura bawling at the table with a pile of Kleenexes by her. "Doc are you crying?" he states the obvious as he puts his cup down by the pot and walks over to Maura.

"My amygdale and lachrymal gland seem to be producing that reaction, yes." Maura bawls as she wipes at her face with a Kleenex "It started last night at a function I was attending, and I can't seem to get it under control." she continues through tears.

"Why, what happened?" Korsak asks concerned for the doctor, before a light bulb goes off in his head. "Is this because of Jane?"

"No!" Maura hisses as she looks up at Korsak before her breathing starts to get shallow and quick, she brings her hand to her chest.

Korsak's eyes get huge when he sees this. "Doc are you hyperventilating?"

"It…would-would appear so." Maura stutters as she tries to get her breathing under control.

Korsak starts to panic as looks around for a paper bag or something but Maura reaches out and grabs his hand. "I'll be okay, I just need to catch my breath."

"That's obvious!" Korsak says as he continues to look around.

Maura takes a few more breaths but eventually get a hold of herself. "There." she says with a smile to Korsak before she lets out another sob and the tears start up again.

Korsak takes a seat next to Maura, trying to comfort her. "Are you sure this isn't because of Jane, because I know that you two are fighting and-"

"We are not fighting!" Maura cuts him off defensively.

"Okay…then do you want me to get Jane for you? She'd probably handle the tears better and you know the…snot." Korsak says.

"No, I do not wish to see Detective Rizzoli." Maura says as she takes another Kleenex and wipes at her nose.

"Oh, we're back to calling her Detective Rizzoli, that's promising." Korsak mutters to himself as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Or speak to Detective Rizzoli! Or listen to Detective Rizzoli!" Maura starts to yell through her tears. "Or…you know anything to Detective Rizzoli!" she yells as she waves her arms around.

"Doc you look a little pale." Korsak states.

"Paleness may happen after one hyperventilates because of decreased blood supply to the skin." Maura says before she takes the Kleenex and blows her nose.

Korsak cringes at the sound before looking back at the Doc. "Yeah….I hate when that happens."

"Me too." Maura sobs as she looks down at the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Jane." Korsak says gently, knowing he is not helping at all.

"Yes and I would appreciate if you didn't tell her about this." Maura says as she tries to gather herself up and stand up "She hates it when I cry…she finds it annoying." she cries.

"She doesn't hate it when you cry because she finds it annoying Doc." Korsak says looking up at Maura.

"Well…" Maura says confused by that last part as she wipes the tears from underneath her eyes. "I still would appreciate it if you would keep this on the LD." she says with a nod.

"LD?" Korsak says confused.

"Isn't that what the acronym is….low down." Maura states.

Korsak opens his mouth and nods his head when he figures out where she was trying to go with that. "Down Low….you know DL."

"DL….that makes more sense." Maura says with a nod. "Goodbye Korsak." she says before she walks away down the hallway

"Doc." he says back as he watches her head out of the break room. He then walks over to the counter and finishes pouring his cup of coffee. "They are both losing their ever loving minds, I tell ya." he mutters to himself.

* * *

><p>Jane stands outside the department psychiatrist's office, trying to figure out any other alternative to going inside. Maybe I can beg Cavanaugh to let me skip this, bribe him with some irish whiskey or something. But she is soon brought out of her thoughts by the door suddenly opening.<p>

"Geeze." Jane says surprised as she steps back a psychiatrist looks at her and eyes her a bit. "Detective Rizzoli." she guesses.

"That would be me." Jane reluctantly says.

"I'm Dr. Denise Jackson." she says holding out her hand.

"Yeah, I know." Jane says with a plastered on smile as she shakes the doctor's hand.

"Detective please come in." Dr. Jackson says as she moves a side enough for Jane to walk past her. Jane walks in and immediately looks around the office, half expecting a stupid couch like in the movies. But there's a desk and a couple of chairs in the corner by a coffee table.

"Please take a seat." Dr. Jackson says waving to one of the chairs.

"Thanks." Jane says as she takes a seat on one chair while the doctor takes a seat at the chair across from her over the coffee table. Jane sits there and messes with her thumbs waiting for the doctor to start. "Am I supposed to say go or something." she says.

"You don't want to be here." Dr. Jackson smiles as she crosses her legs.

"Honestly." Jane says with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, honestly works for me." Dr. Jackson says.

"I'd rather shove a big ass fork in my throat." Jane says seriously.

"I see." Dr. Jackson says as she opens up a file and takes a look inside.

Jane rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I just want to get this over with so I can go on with my life."

"Get what over with?" Dr. Jackson asks.

"This….with you." Jane says waving her hand to the shrink.

"Well, I'll do what I can." Dr. Jackson says as she writes a few things down.

"Great." Jane mutters as her gaze moves to the diplomas on the wall.

"So….how long have you been a detective?" Dr. Jackson asks wanting to break the ice a little more.

"Don't you have all of that information in that file you are trying to keep me from seeing." Jane says pointing to the file in the doctor's lap.

"Yes, but this is me making small talk so go with it." Dr. Jackson suggests.

"I've been a detective for 5 years, Senior detective for 2." Jane states.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"I love it, I've always wanted to be a cop." Jane says smiling thinking about it.

"Even when you were a little girl." Dr. Jackson asks as she flips through a few things in the file.

"I see where this is going." Jane chuckles. "Is this where I put all the blame on my mother, because that'll work for me."

"You're very witty." Dr. Jackson chuckles. "I like witty."

"Thanks….I guess." Jane says hesitantly.

"And from what I can tell you want to jump right into it. So how about you tell me what was running through your mind when you pulled the trigger on that gun….and shot yourself." The doctor says.

"Wow…jump right in is a bit of an understatement don't ya think." Jane says as she starts to fidget in her seat, not expecting them to go right to the shooting on the first session.

"Would you rather talk about elementary school bullies?" Dr. Jackson asks with her own raised eyebrow.

"No." Jane groans.

"I didn't think so." Dr. Jackson says with a nod. "What was running through your mind."

Jane opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Honestly she can't remember what she was thinking, it all happened to fast. All she knows is that ever since it happened her life hasn't been the same.

"I guess I don't know." Jane says softly. "I don't know." she repeats.

"Then that is where we'll start." Dr. Jackson says.


	7. Just Breathe

Jane is sitting at her desk trying to finish paperwork that was supposed to be done two days ago. She lets out a frustrated breath as she fills out a few blanks before looking over at Vince at his desk who quickly looks away when he notices her starring at him. Jane shakes off the strange behavior and goes back to the paperwork before she feels Vince starring at her again.

"Is there something I can do for ya Vince." Jane says annoyed as she scratches her neck with her pencil.

"No." Korsak says quickly as he goes back to his paper work.

Jane nods and goes back to her form in front of her, but can still feel Korsak looking at her making her feel uneasy. "What!" she snaps looking up at him again.

Korsak thinks about it but remembering what the Doc said, lets out a frustrated breath and bows his head. "Nothing."

"Geeze." Jane mutters under her breath as she continues to try to concentrate on the task at hand, but looks up to glance at Vince and notices him starring at her again. "What!"

"Nothing-ahh-have you seen the Doc, recently." Vince gives in hesitantly.

Jane sighs and rolls her eyes thinking about the whole situation. "No, Maura is still pissed at me. Which has made me very pissed at her. It's a viscous cycle." she says as she looks back down at her desk trying to distract her thoughts with pointless paperwork.

"I see, I see." Korsak says wondering if he should say more.

Jane lets out another sigh as her mind starts to wonder, wondering if something is going on with Maura she looks over at Vince and can tell he's hiding something. Jane gets up from her chair and walks over to Vince's desk "Why?"

"No reason." Vince shrugs. "Well there is a reason but I was sworn to secrecy…sorta."

"What are you talking about." Jane says getting annoyed.

"Let's just say that I walked in on the Doc yesterday morning and she was...not herself." Vince says as he looks back down at his files, trying to avoid Jane's laser stare.

"What do you mean not herself." Jane grills as she raises her eyebrow.

"Ahh geeze." Vince mutters under his breath before looking up at Jane. "I gave her my word that I wouldn't tell you."

"You lied." Jane says firmly as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Fine." Vince gives in as he thinks about how Maura worded it. "Her amia gila whatever gland was spraying."

"Her wh-" Jane thinks about it but her face immediately softens when she realizes where Vince came up with that. "Wait, she was crying."

"See I knew you spoke Maura." Vince says with a smirk.

"She was crying, why?" Jane says getting worried.

"Jane you are a smart cookie, and that is a dumb question." Vince says as he shakes his head at the woman.

Jane starts to pace in place in annoyance. "She is the one that started this, not me!" she exclaims as she waves her hand around.

"Yes but maybe you are the one, that is going to have to fix it." Vince says as he takes off his glasses and stares at Jane.

Jane rolls her eyes at the Detective and lets out a heated breath. "I'll be down in the Morgue." she groans as she walks away.

"Thatta Girl!" Korsak calls after her.

* * *

><p>Jane walks slowly down the hall towards the morgue and stops just before she gets to the door when she hears sniffles and hiccups, clearly from Maura. She stands there for a few seconds but it eventually gets to be too much for Jane to hear and she walks in slowly.<p>

"Maura." she says softly.

"Jane!" Maura says surprised as she whips around and faces Jane. She realizes that she has tears streaming down her face and moves to wipe them away. "Is there something you needed."

"Are you okay?" Jane asks as she walks over to Maura.

"Yes, of course." Maura says as she fidgets nervously.

"Really, because it looks like you're crying." Jane argues back softly.

"Did Korsak say something to you." Maura guesses.

"No!" Jane snaps out, but gives in when she gets the look from Maura. "Yes."

"He shouldn't have done that, because as you can see. I am alright." Maura says as she paces in place a bit, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"You have tears rolling down your face Sweetie." Jane says firmly but gently.

"My allergies are acting up, nothing more." Maura says but soon her breathing becomes hitched and she starts to panic.

"Maura jeeze!" Jane exclaims as she rushes over and grabs a hold of her arm. "Why would you even try to lie to me." she groans.

"I'm-I'm fine!" Maura stutters as her breath becomes more intense and rapid.

"Here, here." Jane says as she puts her arms around Maura's waist at her side and holds her close. "Take a few deep breaths." she says soothingly.

"I know how to stop this type of attack Jane." Maura groans annoyed as she tries to get out of Jane's grasps.

"Then quite yapping and do it." Jane says as she keeps a tight grip on Maura, trying to calm her down. "Just breathe...Just breathe." she soothes.

Jane continues to hold on to Maura and rubs her hands slowly down her arm, holding her close. Eventually Maura's breathing becomes normal again and she continues to take deep breaths getting lost in the feeling of being in Jane's arms.

"There." Jane says softly with a small smile.

Maura takes another last breath and looks over at Jane. They stare at each other for a few seconds lost in each other's eyes. Maura then tries to wiggle out of Jane's grasps, and Jane feeling uneasy lets her go and starts to fidget in place.

"It's not allergies." Maura then says as she beings to blush.

"I know." Jane smiles slightly. "And just so you know, I know when your lying without the whole gasping for air thing." she then adds as she puts her hands in her pockets.

Maura looks at Jane and knows that she is right, Jane knows her better then anybody. Honestly she's the only one that has ever made an effort to know her better. She shakes her head getting out of her thoughts remembering how she felt when she saw Jane bleeding on the ground and immediately gets the urge to bolt. "Excuse me Jane but I have to get this done by the hour. If you'll excuse me." she says quickly as she walks away and heads into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Jane just stands there confused at what she did, and what else she has to do to make this better between them. She looks at the closed door before shaking her head defeated. Jane then getting pissed lets out a defeated breath and kicks the floor, before walking out of the morgue.

Meanwhile, Maura on the other side of her office is leaning against the door breathing heavily as the tears start to flow again down her cheeks, hitting the floor below her.

* * *

><p>That night Angela walks into her kitchen to finish up some last dishes when she sees a figure outside in the rain shooting at the basket above the garage.<p>

"What in the world." she says to herself as she wipes her wet hands with her dishtowel before getting a better look knowing exactly who it is. "That child." she says to herself as she throws the towel on the counter and heads out the door. She walks outside and hides from the rain under the shelter of the porch. "Jane Angela Rizzoli what do you think you're doing!"

"Shooting hoops." Jane says simply as she shoots another basket.

"Can I ask why you are shooting…in the rain…in the dark." Angela says.

Jane grabs the basketball and faces her mother. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, get over here!" Angela says firmly.

Jane rolls her eyes but knows she better head over and finally gets cover from the rain under the porch roof.

"You are soaking wet." Angela groans.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Jane says as she wipes her hands through her wet hair.

Angela watches her daughter, trying to figure out what is going on before it comes to her. "Is this about Maura?"

"No!" Jane exclaims before kicking the porch underneath her. "Yes."

"Right, go talk to her." Angels says as she takes the basketball from Jane.

"Ma! She won't talk to me, she'll barely look at me!" Jane says.

Angela looks at her daughter and can hear the desperation in her voice. "Try again, you need to try again."

Jane listens to her mother and looks down at the floor below her, not knowing where to go from here. "What do I say?" she asks sadly.


	8. I'll Do Anything!

Maura walks out of her home office and immediately hears the rain outside get heavier. She wonders where Bass is knowing he hates rain and starts to search for him. Still carrying a few files she heads to the living room but stops when she gets to her front door, noticing a dark figure pacing in front of her door in the dark of night.

Her eyes get huge as she starts to panic, thinking it's an intruder but hen notices the long dark hair and knows instantly who it is. "What the-" she sighs as she drops the files down on the ground and swings the door open to reveal Jane pacing on the walkway to the house.

"Jane what are you doing out here!" Maura exclaims.

"Pacing." Jane groans avoiding eye contact with the doctor, trying to hide how cold she is.

"How long have you been out here?" Maura asks a little harsher then intended.

"I-ahh-" Jane says confused, losing track of how long she has actually been out there. "It wasn't dark when I arrived."

"Jane you are soaking wet." Maura breaths.

"Don't-care." Jane says turning up to face Maura as she crosses her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm.

"You could get sick out here and compromise your recovery." Maura lectures as she grabs a spare jacket from the coat rack and walks over to Jane. "Are you trying to get yourself sick!" she yells through the rain as she wraps the jacket around the soaking wet Jane.

"I needed to see you." Jane says.

"Jane I swear this is the dumbest-" Maura starts as she runs her hands up and down the detective's arms.

"Maura I needed to apologize alright." Jane says as she looks down at her feet for a second.

"You already apologized Jane." Maura says back.

"No, I didn't not really." Jane says shaking her head.

Maura just shakes her head at the detective and walks back towards the door.

"Jane come inside your going to-" Maura starts.

"I'm sorry I shot myself!" Jane yells at Maura looking up at her.

Maura closes her mouth, stunned at the outburst. "Jane we don't have-"

"Maura will you just listen! Christ!" Jane yells angrily.

"Fine." Maura says after she swallows a lump in her throat.

Jane nods, and takes a breath being allowed to state her case to her best friend. "I don't know if I regret doing it, because I truly thought that Frankie was going to die." she says thinking about it. "But I know without a doubt that I regret you having to be there."

"Jane." Maura says softly.

"Maura I'm sorry that I scared you, and you felt all alone." Jane says sincerely to the ME.

"I know." Maura nods as she tilts her head slightly.

"You are the one person that gets me…like really gets me." Jane says as tears being to well up in her eyes.

"You are the one person that gets me." Maura agrees as she wipes away a lone tear.

"I have spent the last month without my best friend and I hate it!" Jane yells as the tears start to mix with the rain falling on her face. "I miss you Maura. I miss you so much that it hurts. It like really, really hurts."

"Sweetie I-" Maura starts.

"And I am just so, sorry Maura." Jane cries. "Just tell me what I have to do to make this right. And I'll do it!" Jane begs as Maura makes her way towards her. "I'll do anything!" she exclaims as Maura wraps her arms around her and holds her tight.

"Shhh." Maura says softly as she runs one hand up and down Jane's back and place the other hand on the back of Jane's head holding her close. "It's okay Jane, it's okay."

* * *

><p>Jane is sitting on the sofa in Maura's living room in a pair of her own dry clothes. She was a bit surprised that Maura had some of her clothes in her bottom drawer in her bedroom, but then realized that she had spent many a nights with the doctor. After late nights of going over cases or things like that. She smiles thinking of the memories but then her smile gets even brighter when she sees the doctor walking back in carrying two mugs in her hands.<p>

"Here." Maura says as she hands Jane a mug and then takes a seat next to her.

Jane looks down at it and then turns to Maura. "It isn't tea is it."

"No." Maura laughs as she takes a sip of her tea. "It's coffee."

"Good." Jane smiles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Maura watches Jane sip of her coffee as rests her shoulder on the arm of the sofa and rests her head on her hand. Thinking about how much she has missed this woman in front of her.

"Hhm." Jane asks when she notices Maura starring at her.

"What?" Maura asks startled as she is brought out of her thoughts. "Nothing, it's just…I need to apologize to you."

"No you don't." Jane says firmly. "I came here to apologize to you remember."

"I should have visit you in the hospital Jane." Maura says firmly back, not wanting an argument from the raven haired beauty. "And I shouldn't have been so cold-"

"Maura stop." Jane interrupts as she puts her coffee back on the coffee table in front of her and turns to Maura. "I should have been a little more sensitive to your feelings….or you know sensitive at all." she says nervously.

Maura tilts her head at Jane listening to her, seeing how tough this is for the woman. Knowing it's not easy for her to talk about her feelings, or how she likes to keep things to herself.

"I should have-I should have-" Jane says struggling to come out with the words she wants to say to the woman.

"Jane." Maura stops the woman as she reaches her hand and puts it on top of Jane's and squeezes it lightly. "Jane when I saw you on the pavement bleeding out….I have never been so scared in my life."

"I know Maur, that's what I'm trying-" Jane says as she continues to get worked up.

"Jane." Maura jumps in wanting Jane to let her finish. "I've never been so scared in my life because I have never...let anyone in like I have let you in."

Jane looks to Maura and lets out a breath as she listens to the woman next to her.

"People tend to think that I am weird, probably because I'm not really good at dealing with the living. You know my father is a mobster, I have no idea who my mother is and my adoptive parents tend to forget that I exist." Maura starts to ramble but this time Jane puts her other hand on top of Maura's trying to get her to stop and bring her comfort.

"No offense Maur…but your parents are idiots." Jane jokes.

"Agreed." Maura laughs, causing Jane to laugh.

The two laugh for a second and then get real quiet. Maura looks at Jane for a quick second before looking down to their hands on top of each other. "Just…." Maura starts.

Jane waits for Maura to finish but when she doesn't. "What?"

"Just…don't scare me like that again." Maura says before looking up into Jane's eyes. "Please."

Jane nods her head at Maura. "You got it."

"Thanks." Maura says quietly as she lets out a shy smile.

Jane nods her head back but hen become quit aware of how close they are on the couch and that they are still holding hands. "Well…." Jane says as she carefully pulls her hands from under Maura's. "I should probably get going, gotta be at the station pretty early tomorrow." she says as she stands up.

"Are you sure, you can stay here if you-" Maura starts

"No!" Jane exclaims surprised at her own reaction, noticing that clearly Maura is confused too by the look on her face. "I have to check on Jo." she covers.

"Oh." Maura laughs softly. "Okay."

Jane nods and then the two walk to the door, as Jane opens the door she looks back at Maura. "Thanks for letting me apologize."

Maura smiles and nods her head. "Thank you for not letting me not take your apology."

"Right." Jane laughs at the tongue twister. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jane." Maura smiles.

"Goodnight." Jane smiles back as Maura closes the door.

Jane still smiling makes her way down to her car and opens the door. She climbs in and stares back at the house still smiling. She stares for a few seconds but then her feelings start to mess with her head and her smile turns into confusion. "Uh-oh."


	9. Dead Turtle, Dead Body

**Sorry it's been a while, but I know where I want to take this story so the updates will come more frequently now! Thanks to all that have read and reviewed, it is greatly appreciated!**

All she wanted was to do her job, the job she loved. But there was no where to go, no case to solve. But she does have somewhere to go. So there Jane sits in the chair across from Dr. Denise Jackson in her office, attending yet another mandatory therapy session.

"Well…." Dr. Jackson drawls as she taps her pen on her notepad.

Jane looks up from her twiddling thumbs at the doctor. "Well, what?"

"You've been here for 34 minutes and all we have talked about is the turtle you ran over on your way to work today." Dr. Jackson says as she looks over her notes.

"It was a big turtle." Jane defends seriously. "And I am pretty sure I traumatized the old man that was on the side of the road taking pictures of the damn thing."

"Jane." Denise says sternly.

Jane just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest, letting out a big breath pouting like a teenager. "What do you want me to say?"

"What's going on between you and Dr. Isles?" Dr. Jackson asks.

"What!" Jane squeaks surprised caught off guard before she coughs getting her voice back. "I apologized a few weeks ago, thing are back to normal…..why do you ask?"

"Well, when we first started these sessions all you could talk about was Dr. Isles. How upset you were that she was shutting you out, how ticked off you were at her for not talking to you-" Dr. Jackson starts.

"Well we made up." Jane interrupts. "Everything's good now."

"Ah-hum." Dr. Jackson hums as she looks back down at her notes.

"No-no….there is no ah-humming." Jane says annoyed. "Me and Maura are fine."

"Maura and I." Dr. Jackson corrects.

"What are you my mother." Jane huffs.

Dr. Jackson lets out a tiny laugh before taking off her glasses. "Alright, alright. I threw out a topic, now its your turn."

Jane rolls her eyes again and then thinks of one. "It's been pretty slow."

"What has?" Dr. Jackson asks.

"Work, we haven't had a call in two weeks." Jane says.

"That's a good thing isn't it." Dr. Jackson teases as she puts her glasses back on.

"Yes." Jane sings back as she crosses her legs. "But I'm getting stir crazy. Not to mention all I do is sit at my desk. Which is what I hate, hence me being here…..talking…to you."

"So you've said." Dr. Jackson says back.

"I need something to distract me." Jane slips.

"Distract you from what?" Dr. Jackson asks raising an eye brow catching the slip.

Jane's eyes get big when she realizes what just happened. "Ahh,um-my…dog."

"Your dog." Dr. Jackson says not believing her for a second.

"Yes, she's….sick." Jane says off the top of her head.

"Jane." Dr. Jackson says as she takes her glasses off once more.

"Huh." Jane says.

"Can we skip you trying to come up with some fake doggy disease and can you tell me what really is biting you in the ass." Dr. Jackson says as she looks at Jane.

"Are you sure you're a shrink?" Jane questions, knowing that most psychiatrists avoid the word ass when talking to a patient.

"Yes, courtesy of the University of Mexico." Dr. Jackson jokes as she taps her pen o the note pad waiting for Jane to really open up. "Now spill."

Jane opens her mouth ready to tell another lie when her phone rings. "Gotta take this." she says relieved as she reaches for her phone and answers it. "Rizzoli."

"Jane we've got a body East Boston Pier." Frost says from the other line.

"Yes!" Jane cheers as she stands up from her cheer.

"Excuse me." Frost says on the other line.

"Um…" Jane says getting her composure back. "I'll meet you at my car." she says before she hangs up.

"Dead body." Dr. Jackson guesses.

"Yup, gotta run." Jane says as she grabs her jacket from the corner table and heads for the door. "Catch ya later."

"Tomorrow Jane….I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Jackson says.

"Crap." Jane pouts as she heads out of the office.

* * *

><p>"What'd we got?" Jane asks as she and Frost walk over to the uniform on the scene.<p>

"Charles Fink, gun shot to the chest." he says.

Jane nods her head and bends down next to the body.

"Who called it in?" Frost asks.

"Mrs. McNally found him this morning behind that bush while she was on the way to mass, called it in." he informs.

"No witnesses." Jane says as she looks around the scene.

"Nope." he adds.

"Alright well, let's…" Jane starts but stops when she sees Maura walking over.

Frost looks up when Jane doesn't finish her thought confused. "Let's what?"

"Um…" Jane blinks flustered as Maura arrives."Sorry I'm late, I was at the vet with Bass." Maura informs.

"The turtle." Frost says.

"Tortoise." Maura and Jane correct in unison.

"Right….." Frost looks at Maura and then at Jane before getting confused. "So Jane did you kill a turtle this morning or a tortoise?"

"What!" Maura exclaims looking at her friend for an explanation.

"Thank Frost." Jane glares at him, making a mental note to kick him later. "I did not kill a turtle."

"You said you ran over it causing little turtle bits to hit that old-" Frost starts.

"No!" Jane jumps in.

"Jane you ran over a turtle." Maura lectures.

"I did't run over the turtle! The turtle was fine…he's probably in a pond somewhere." Jane says.

"Actually turtles prefer to live in more of a bog environment." Maura corrects.

"Thank you for the Google mouth." Jane says to Maura before looking back down at Mr. Fink. "Can we concentrate now on this please."

Maura nods her head agreeing that they needed to get back at the matter at hand and stay professional. "Looks like a bullet wound to the chest." she says as she moves the body a little bit. "No exit wound."

"So you'll have the bullet for us in a little bit, so we can figure out the make." Jane says to Maura.

"It's at the top of my list." Maura nods to Jane. "Things have been pretty slow lately."

"No kidding, if we hadn't had a dead body soon I was going to have to murder somebody myself." Jane jokes as she and Maura walk away from the scene.

Frost just watches the two shaking his head . "And she thinks she doesn't need therapy."


	10. A Cookie Shared

Later that afternnon, Maura's in the morgue looking over Charles Fink on her table in her usual blue gown. She lets out a discouraging sigh and runs things through her head one more time.

"Hey, you got it yet?" Jane asks as she enters the morgue.

Maura takes a deep breath and turns around to face her friend.

"What's wrong?" Jane asks noticing the troubling look on Maura's face.

Maura just takes another deep breath, knowing this isn't going to be good as she places her hand on her hip. "You're not going to like it."

"Don't tell me the brownish red stain isn't blood." Jane jokes.

"No it's blood." Maura says ignoring Jane's sarcasm. "But Mr. Fink was not shot."

"What!" Jane breathes confused.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it." Maura says.

"Maura there is no way he wasn't shot." Jane says as she walks over to the body and looks it over for herself.

"I found no bullet, or fragments of a bullet." Maura says as she picks up her clip board and looks over her notes.

"How do we know the killer didn't remove the bullet." Jane thinks out loud.

"Because there would have been far more damage to the body. This body was not touched post mortem." Maura informs.

"Great, so we have no bullet, no leads, and no suspects." Jane says.

"I thought you and Frost went to inform the family." Maura says.

"He had no family, lived by himself in a trailer in the middle of nowhere." Jane says.

"Really." Maura says raising her eye brow.

"Yes, so when I say we have nothing. I really mean we have….shit." Jane says as she runs her hand through her hair.

Maura looks at Jane and tries to hide a smile watching Jane slowly but surely freak out. It doesn't take long for Jane to notice Maura starring.

"What?" Jane asks.

"Uh." Maura says caught in the act. "Nothing-nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Jane says crossing her arms across her chest starring at her best friend wanting an answer. " I got something in my teeth or something."

"No it's just…" Maura laughs. "You wanted a dead body so badly and now you got one." Maura says choking back another laugh when Jane gives her a tiny glare.

"Don't remind me, I'll be working on this case all night." Jane says stretching her neck.

"I think you should work on it for a few more hours, go home, and then come back in the morning." Maura corrects Jane, knowing that an all nighter will do no good at this point.

"Maybe your right….I think I will go home early today." Jane says as she heads out of the morgue.

"Bye." Maura says confused as Jane abruptly leaves.

* * *

><p>5 hours later Jane and Frost are the only ones in the bull pen, other than a couple of beat cops getting ready to start to night shift. Jane blinks back her tired eyes trying to focus, knowing that she has got to be missing something.<p>

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out." Frost says as he shuts off his computer and looks over at Jane who is starring blankly at a few notes on her desk. "How long are you going to stay here?" Frost asks as he grabs his jacket from his desk and heads over to Jane's.

"Until I find some sort of lead." Jane says as she intertwines her fingers and puts them around her head as she leans back in her chair.

"Jane you have been here all day it's 9:20, go home." Frost urges his partner, knowing she needs the rest.

"I just want to check a few more things out, and then I'll head on home." Jane says as she lets out a small yawn.

"Frost not believing her for a second just raises an eye brow.

"What! I will." Jane laughs clearly lying to Frost.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Frost says shaking his head as he walks away before mumbling something under his breath. "In the same thing you're wearing now."

"Good night Frost!" Jane calls annoyed after him before going back to the little notes she has on the murder in front of her.

Jane stares at the paper work in front of her for about 20 minutes when she become distracted at her empty stomach. She tries to shake off the feeling but after the fourth growl decides to grab a granola bar from her desk. She opens it up and immediately becomes pissed when she notices it missing. "Korsak I'm gonna kill him."

"Did he try to set you up with his nephew again." a voice calls from behind her.

"Maura.." Jane says recognizing the voice as she spins around in her chair to reveal the medical examiner. "No, he just jacked my last granola bar."

Well then, it's a good thing I am here." Maura smiles as she sets a brown paper bag on Jane's desk.

"What is this?" Jane asks as she looks at the bag and reaches for it.

"Half a grilled chicken sandwich and a house salad with Italian dressing." Maura says.

Jane looks inside the bag and then back up at Maura. "You brought me dinner."

"I also brought you another coffee and a cookie." Maura says as she sets the cup and small white paper bag with the cookie inside on the her desk next to the bag.

Jane looks at it all and lets out a small smile before she remembers something. "Thanks but I thought I told-"

"Remember how you told me that you know when I'm lying even when I am not hyperventilating." Maura says.

"Yeah." Jane says hesitantly.

"Well, I know when you are lying too." Maura smiles as she takes a seat in the spare chair by Jane's desk.

"You do." Jane says surprised and confused at how she gave it away. "How?"

"I'm not telling." Maura laughs.

"Come on." Jane begs in her best whining voice.

"No because then I won't be able to tell anymore." Maura says shaking her head.

"Geeze." Jane pouts.

"All is fair in love and-" Maura starts but stop abruptly when Jane locks her big brown eyes with her own. "Umm, well I just wanted to bring you…dinner and check up on you." she then adds flustered as she quickly stands up from her chair.

"Thanks Maura." Jane says sincerely noticing a change in her attitude.

"You are welcome." Maura says quickly as she walks away.

Jane watches her walk away and the finally blurts out. "You can stay if you want!"

"What?" Maura asks hesitantly turning around the face Jane once more.

"Well, I could use the company for a while anyways." Jane says with her best Rizzoli smirk. "Your input wouldn't hurt either."

Maura thinks it over and then deciding it's not a very good idea. "I don't-"

"I'll split the cookie with you." Jane cuts her off with a grin.

Maura lets out a tiny laugh and then makes her way back to Jane. "Well, with an offer like that."

"Thatta Girl." Jane says as she takes out the cookie.

"Don't you think you should eat your dinner first." Maura says to Jane.

"No I don't, I think we should slip this cookie first." Jane says shaking her head. "And by split I mean 70-30." Jane says giving Maura the smaller half.

"Gee thanks." Maura says sarcastically with a smile as she watches Jane laugh while shoving half the cookie in her mouth.


	11. Agents and French Bread

"Owe, owe, owe." Jane thinks with her eyes closed as she can feel something hard at her back. Jane slowly opens her eyes and can see the sun streaming in through one of the stations windows. "Ahh…fuck." Jane breaths as she comes to conclusion that she fell asleep on the station floor last night leaning again her desk.

The kink in her back from falling asleep sitting up is soon forgotten though when she notices that she isn't alone, a head resting on her shoulder. She looks over at the body next to her and can't resist the smile when she sees Maura. Still smiling she leans her nose slowly to Maura's hair and can instantly identify the smell of lilies. I've always loved lilies is all she thinks.

She is soon brought back to reality when Maura's starts to wake next to her.

"Ahh, hey." Jane says her voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning." Maura yawns before remembering something. "Were you smelling my hair?" Maura asks.

"What, no, nope." Jane laughs nervously as she stretches her neck a little.

"Oh." Maura says as she too stretches a typical morning stretch.

Jane looks over at Maura for a second before sighing as she looks around at her surroundings. "I can't believe we fell asleep here…..on the floor."

"I can't believe I fell asleep here, you would have ended up on this floor regardless and you know it." Maura smiles.

"I-" Jane starts but knows that Maura is right. "Fine." she gives in.

Maura just bows her head and laugh as Jane takes another look at her, noticing for the first time that the woman has a very small dimple on her cheek when she laughs. Jane finds herself smiling as Maura looks up at her. "You're smiling."

"No I'm-" Jane starts but stops when Maura raises an eye brow at her. "Fine, I'm smiling."

"Care to share with the class." Maura jokes.

"Just….thank you for hanging out with me." Jane says genuinely.

"I like hanging out with you." Maura smiles back.

Jane's breath gets caught in her throat when she notices that she's been starring at Maura's lips. "Ahh, we should get up before-"

"Rizzoli, Isles what's up!" Frost says making his way over to the two.

"Frost gets here." Jane mutters finishing her previous statement.

"Did you two sleep here last night?" Frost asks holding out his hands to the two women helping them up.

"We fell asleep going over a couple of leads." Jane nods her head.

Maura straightening out the wrinkles in her dress looks over to Frost. "If you can really call them leads." she chuckles.

"They're leads Maura." Jane says getting ready for the same argument with the doctor.

Maura turns to face Jane. "They are guesses Jane."

"That's what leads are…sort of." Jane says thinking about it.

"Mind filling me in here?" Frost asks confused.

"Charles Fink was seen at Donovelli's Bakery." Maura says to Frost.

"Donovelli's." Frost repeats. "The suspected mob front for the Corsino family."

"The very one." Jane nods.

"Well, that sounds like a good lead to me." Frost says confused to Maura.

"What Jane is failing to tell you is that he was seen going in to the Bakery, and five minutes later coming out with a loaf of French bread." Maura informs.

Jane rolls her eyes at Frost before turning to Maura. "It's still a good lead, most people know to avoid Donovelli's."

"Yes most people do, but somebody who lived by himself in a trailer in the middle of nowhere would not have." Maura argues to Jane.

"Maura." Jane groans.

"Have you two been arguing about this all night?" Frost laughs.

"No actually, Jane and I had a pleasant evening." Maura says to Frost.

"Really." Frost says raising an eye brow at Jane.

Jane noticing the look from Frost points to the door. "I am going to go check on my lead."

"Oohh, a trip to Donovelli's. I'm in!" Frost smiles slapping his hands together before turning to Maura. "You coming Doc?"

"No, I should go home and change." Maura says studying Jane's outfit. "Jane, you aren't really going to work in the close you wore yesterday are you?" she asks mortified.

"Nah, I'll go naked." Jane jokes as she walks away.

"Jane!" Maura calls after Jane.

"I'll take her home to change Doc, no worries." Frost says to Maura seeing her start to panic.

"Thank you Frost." Maura smiles relieved. "She looks best in lavender with her black suit."

"Right." Frost nods hesitantly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Frost." Maura says taking one last look at Jane before taking off in the other direction.

"Lavender." Frost scoffs before heading to Jane.

* * *

><p>"Donovelli!" Jane calls as she walks into the South Boston Bistro.<p>

A man comes out of the back kitchen to the counter and immediately cringes when she sees the two BPD detectives. "Ahh shit." he sighs.

"What, not happy to see us." Jane jokes.

"I was just finishing a batch of cannoli in the back, that's all." Donovelli says wiping his hands with a towel on the counter.

"Right, because all you are is a law abiding baker right Donovelli." Frost says to Donovelli.

"That's me." Donovelli smiles as he looks around the detectives to the front door.

"What?" Jane asks looking behind her. "You got an appointment today with one of Corsino's lackeys?"

"Corsino." Donovelli shakes his head. "I don't know any Corsino."

"Can I hit him now?" Frost asks Jane.

"Touchy, touchy." Donovelli snaps to Frost.

"Look Donovelli we just want some information on a man that bought a loaf of bread here a week ago." Jane says.

"I sell lots of bread Rizzoli." Donovelli says.

"Well this man was murdered a couple days ago, Charles Fink." Jane informs.

"Never heard of him." Donovelli shakes his head as he turns around to go back into the kitchen.

"Donovelli!" Jane calls getting him to stop. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I neva heard of him before Rizzoli, what da ya want me to say!" Donovelli asks.

"I want you to tell me if Charles Fink was working with the Corsino's." Jane presses.

"Look." Donovelli sighs. "I don't know anything about the Corsino's, but if I did I would know that no man by the name of Fink was involved with em." Donovelli says mysteriously before walking back into the back room.

"Got love that guy." Frost says shaking his head at Jane. "Did you get anything he was trying to say.

"Fink wasn't a member of the Corsino family." Jane sighs running her hand through her hair.

"How did you get that?" Frost asks confused.

"I can't believe Maura was right." Jane groans shaking her head.

Frost just laughs at Jane. "Isn't she usually right?"

Jane looks over at Frost laughing. "Shut up." she says as the two walk out of the bakery.

* * *

><p>Jane walks slowly towards the morgue knowing she's going to have to eat crow when she sees Maura. She walks in and sees Maura's back, as she looks over Charles Fink's body on the table.<p>

Jane taking a breath inches closer to Maura. "Alright before you ask, yes you were right about Fink and the Frickin bread!"

"I knew it." Maura says smiling as she cuts into Charles Fink once more.

Jane looks at Charles Fink and then at Maura. "What are you doing?"

"I am reexamining the wound." Maura says as she makes another cut. "I may have missed something."

"You missed something!" Jane laughs.

"That is not what I said." Maura snaps at Jane but smiles when she sees Jane in her lavender shirt. "It is possible that I may have missed a detail or two."

"Dr. Isles I am shocked." Jane teases.

"Did you find out anything at Donovelli's?" Maura asks getting back on topic.

"No." Jane mumbles as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"So we're back to where we started." Maura concludes.

Jane lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes, pinching her nose. "There is something, about all of this that is twisted or something."

"Another long night?" Maura asks.

"Looks like." Jane scoffs shaking her head.

"Chocolate chip or peanut butter?" Maura asks.

"What?" Jane asks confused but then realizes Maura means cookie. "No Maura, you don't need to stay with me."

"I want to." Maura nods at Jane. "We're in this together."

"We are." Jane says with a big swallow.

"Of course." Maura smiles at Jane causing her to smile back.

"I'm glad." Jane says softly.

"Me too." Maura replies.

The two women stand in silence for a few seconds simply looking at each other when a man walks into the morgue. Both their eyes go big when they see who it is.

"Gabriel." Jane says shocked.

"Hey Jane." Gabriel smiles at Jane before greeting Maura. "Dr. Isles

"Agent Dean." Maura greets politely back as he walks over to them.

"What are you doing here, it's not Hoyt is it?" Jane asks worried.

Agent Dean shakes his head as he takes a look at Charles Fink on the table. "No I'm here because your present Murder."

Jane confused nods her head to the table. "Fink."

"Yeah." Gabriel nods.

"Can I ask why, or is this FBI top secret bull shit?" Jane asks.

"Jane." Maura lectures softly to her friend.

"I'm here because Charles Fink was an alias." Dean says.

"It was." Jane says. "What was his real name?"

"Charles Fink was actually Federal Agent Peter Baldwin." Gabriel informs.


	12. Help me out Doc

"What!" Jane exclaims shocked. "You're telling me our vic was a fed."

Gabriel nods his head yes. "He was put undercover to infiltrate the Corsino Family."

So that's why he was at Donovelli's." Maura says placing the pieces together.

"I can't believe he's a fed." Jane says shaking her head.

"Yeah. A good one too actually." Gabriel says looking down at the guy. "A good husband and father also."

"Crap." Jane groans as runs her hand through her hair.

"He had a family." Maura repeats.

"Two sons and a daughter." Gabriel says solemnly.

"Fuck." Jane snaps as she starts to pace a little.

Maura holding a finger scolds Jane "Jane can you watch-"

"You say watch language Maura and I swear to God!" Jane snaps back.

"I simply believe that you can make your point while staying professional." Maura says calmly back.

"Maura stop!" Jane yells at Maura causing Gabriel to chuckle a bit.

"Looks like things haven't changed much here." Gabriel smiles.

"If you are talking about Jane's language and lack of good manners then you would be correct." Maura says glaring at Jane before turning to Gabriel. "I have a meeting upstairs, if you'll show yourselves out." she says before heading out of the morgue.

Jane knowing immediately she crossed a line takes a step towards her. "Maura."

But she is too late Maura is out the door and down the hallway leaving Jane alone with her guilt. "Crap, I shouldn't have done that." Jane snaps at herself.

"She'll forgive you, she always does." Gabriel says as he walks closer to Fink looking down at him.

"Yeah, maybe before I shot myself right in front of her." Jane says rolling her eyes.

Gabriel takes a breath at the mention of the shooting and looks over at Jane. "I heard about that, how you doing?"

"Fine." Jane says a little to quickly causing Gabriel to chuckle a bit.

"When did you turn into a laughing idiot?" Jane asks annoyed at Mr. Chuckles.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Gabe starts before pausing. "I've missed you."

Jane takes a hard swallow and shakes her head. "What?"

"You heard me, temper and all." Gabe smiles.

"Are you." Jane says shaking her head confused. "Flirting with me right now Agent Dean."

Gabriel shakes his head back and runs his hand through his hair. "Of course not, I know how we left things."

"Yeah." is all Jane can say.

"Um…I have to go across town to meet with somebody." Gabriel says walking towards the door. "I'm guessing you'll be here tonight working on the case."

"That's a good guess." Jane says.

"How about I bring some take out." Gabriel suggests. "We can catch up."

Jane thrown of guard nods her head slightly. "Sure."

"Catch ya later Jane." Gabriel says as he walks out of the morgue.

Jane watches him leave and finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She shakes her head slightly getting out of her thoughts as she remembers. "Maura." she sighs as she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p>Jane walks into the crib and sees Korsak at his desk. "Hey Korsak, have you seen Maura?"<p>

"Nope." Korsak says still looking down at he files on his desk.

"She said she had a meeting up here or something." Jane sighs.

"Who?" Frankie asks hearing the lat past of the conversation as he walks over.

"The Doc." Korsak says to Frankie before glancing back at Janie who looks as white as a ghost.

"I just passed her on my way in." Frankie says pointing behind him.

"She left!" Jane snaps.

"Ahh…yeah." Frankie says slowly not understanding why his sister is so pissed.

Korsak knowing exactly why Jane is pissed tries to calm her down. "You two get into a fight or something?"

"No!" Jane groans before thinking about it. "Well, kinda. She told me to watch my language."

Korsak waits for Jane to go on before realizing something. "That's it."

"Yes okay, Gabriel came by told me Fink was a Fed. He's got kids and a wife, probably a white house with a tire swing two cats and a gerbil, probably recycles too. I said Fuck and she got after me about my language so I…..snapped." Jane rambles on feeling like an even bigger idiot when she gets it all out.

Korsak blinks trying to register all that information. "Fink's a Fed?"

"Yes, he was put undercover to get dirt on The Corsino Family." Jane sighs.

Korsak blinks again in shock. "Fuck!"

"Thank you!" Jane exclaims holding out her hand to Korsak. "See...a fuck was warranted."

"Yes, but come Janie. Maura has always been one to get on people for language that's just what she does." Frankie laughs. "It doesn't mean you should go off on her."

Jane turns to Frankie giving him the death glare hating that he's right." Shut up Frankie." is all she says as she walks away leaving Korsak and Frankie laughing.

* * *

><p>Outside in the park by the station, Maura is sitting on a park bench lost in her own thoughts when a hand gently touches her shoulder. She jumps looking up to see who it is but begins to relax when she sees Agent Dean.<p>

"Agent Dean you startled me." Maura says laughing slightly.

"Sorry." Gabriel apologizes as he points to the spot by her. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all." Maura says as Gabriel take a seat by her.

Gabriel lets out a deep breath as he leans back and looks out at the blue sky. "Nice day, huh."

"The forecast reads clear sky all day with a possibility of light showers this evening." Maura informs.

"Looks like we're in luck then." Gabriel says as he continues to soak up the sunshine.

Maura looks over at the agent and can see that this case is eating at him much like it is Jane. It doesn't surprise her though, they are so much a like. "Did you know Agent Baldwin?" Maura asks trying to get her mind back to topic.

Gabriel just shakes his head. "Nope I didn't."

"It must be hard though…a fellow agent." Maura questions.

"Yeah." Gabriel nods as he looks straight ahead. "It is."

Maura nods her head back and reverts her attention to her hands in her lap.

"You know Jane didn't mean to snap at you." Gabriel says to Maura.

Maura lets out a deep scoff. Half because of the mention of Jane, and the other half because it annoys her that Agent Dean pretends to know more about Jane then she does. "I am well aware of what she meant to do Agent Dean." Maura says calmly.

"Since she can't snap at he killer or the situation she goes to the closest target." Gabe says shaking his head amused at the dark haired detective.

Maura tilts her head and lets out a breath knowing that Jane didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "I know."

Gabriel lets out a small smile before realizing that this may be his best opening. "So you and Jane are still best friends."

"I would like to believe so, yes." Maura says confused at where he is going with this.

"Then you know about what happened between us the last time before I left town." Gabriel says.

Immediately Maura wishes she was anywhere else but here. "Yes I am." she croaks out with a lump in her throat.

"I just think that maybe, I don't know me being back here is a second chance for us." Gabriel rambles.

"What?" Maura says quietly.

"You know her getting shot almost losing her life is bringing everything to the surface you know." Gabriel keep rambling. "Jane and I could have lost our chance, and now maybe-maybe we have that chance. You know what I mean."

Maura gazes at Gabriel speechless in a trance, not even feeling the wetness under her eyes.

"Maura." Gabriel says seeing her gaze off.

"Huh!" Maura snaps out of it as she wipes at her eyes. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that maybe this time could be different with Jane." Gabriel says oblivious.

"Right." Maura says quickly as she nods her head. "Well, I think that would be….lovely."

"Really." Gabriel smiles. "Because you are Jane's best friend and the one person that she has let all the way in and I thought that if you were on board with me and Jane, that eventually…."

"Eventually what?" Maura asks.

"Eventually….I could be the one person she lets in." Gabriel says to Maura genuinely. "Help me out Doc."

"Right, of course." Maura says gazing off again as she wipes at the eyes once more willing any tears away. "Jane deserves to be happy, and if you two are meant to be…then."

"Thanks Maura, you have no idea how much this means to me." Gabriel smiles as he slaps his hands on his thighs. "I'm meeting Jane later tonight for take out at the station, do you know what she likes?"

"Umm." Maura says lost in thought as she nods her head. "She likes Chinese."

"Chinese got it." Gabriel smiles thinking about meeting Jane later as he stands up.

"She prefers Chicken over Beef." Maura says with a forced smile as she looks up at Gabriel. "And she hates rice, thinks it's tasteless….so get noodles."

"Noodles, got it." Gabriel smiles down at Maura. "Thanks again Doctor Isles."

"You are welcome." Maura says before Gabriel walks away leaving her alone on the parch bench feeling…empty.


	13. Crying Maura part Deux

"Hey! I can't believe you flaked out on my last night." Gabriel laughs as he gets out of his car at their newest crime scene just as Jane gets out of her own car.

"We were getting no where, I needed to go home and sleep." Jane defends. "And your boys from Washington have helped themselves to our bunk rooms."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have mind sharing with ya Jane." Gabriel smiles raising her eyebrow at Jane.

"I'm sure, plus we ran out of chicken and you inhaled all the noodles what ya expect." Jane laughs as they both show their badges to the uniform officers and duck under the yellow tape.

"You ate all the noodles Rizzoli." Gabriel laughs.

Jane playfully hits him on the shoulder as she notices Maura kneeling by the dead body on the ground. "Hey Maura, what do we got?" Jane asks still chuckling with Gabriel.

Maura takes a deep breath and stands up from the body on the ground. "Inflicted wound to the chest same as Peter Baldwin."

"Great the no bullet special…tell me this isn't another fed." Jane whines to Gabriel.

Gabriel puts his hands in his pockets and shakes his head. "It's not."

"No, this is Jake Wittero." Frost says walking over looking at the body on the ground. "I have had a couple run ins with him, he works for Sal Corsino."

"Of course he does." Jane says as she bends down to get a better look by Maura who she doesn't notice immediately tenses up. "Why is he wet?" she asks Maura.

"It could be a number of reasons." Maura says as she stands up from the body.

Jane taking a deep breath looks up at Maura. "Care to tell me what they could be."

"I would be only-" Maura starts.

"Guessing, yeah, yeah." Jane groans as she stands up and turns to Frost. "Where hell is Korsak?"

"Back at the station, Cavanaugh wanted a word." Frost answers.

Jane lets out a snort. "Great, Korsak loves it when Cavanaugh wants a word."

"It's a little more complicated the that." Frankie says walking over.

"Frankie what are ya doing here?" Jane asks annoyed.

"Jesus, 2 years on the job you still ask me that every time I show up at a crime scene." Frankie snaps.

"He's right." Maura says to Jane.

Jane glares at Maura for a second before turning her attention back to Frankie. "What do ya know?"

"There's another dead body over in East Boston." Frankie says tilting his head east towards the other part of the city. "Same MO as this guy and Baldwin."

"Shit." Jane sighs knowing exactly what that means.

"Do we have an id on that vic?" Gabriel asks.

"Yup, Shawn McKenna." Frankie nods his head.

"What!" Jane exclaims shocked. "Shawn McKenna's been underground for the last 4 years.

"Isn't he the nephew of Ronan O'Leary." Barry thinks out loud.

"Yes, which means the O'Leary family is our second crime family involved in this shit." Jane concludes.

"I'm gonna head back to the station make sure they send us McKenna for the Doc." Frost says whipping out his own phone as he walks away.

"God two crime families already." Frankie breaths.

"That we know of." Gabriel says as he whips out his phone. "I'm gonna make a few calls to Washington, meet you guys back at the precinct."

"Okay, call me if you find out anything." Jane asks.

"You got it." Gabriel smiles as he walks away.

"Thanks Gabriel." Jane says before stepping closer to Maura. "So I'll meet you in the morgue in a couple hours, see what pops up with the autopsy.

"I will get to the autopsy when I get to it Detective Rizzoli." Maura says as she writes something down.

"Okay, well this is our biggest case right now." Jane says confused, trying to keep her cool at the M.E.

"This is your biggest case right now, not mine." Maura snaps back.

"Are you mad at me?" Jane questions annoyed.

Maura just shakes her head looking back down at her notes. "Not everything is about you and Agent Dean."

Jane surprised at Maura's outburst takes in a deep breath. "Okay."

"We are now dealing with a serial killer Jane." Maura says looking up from her notes.

"No really." Jane says sarcastically.

"But this is not just any serial killer Jane, it's mob related." Maura snaps back.

"Okay." Jane laughs angrily shaking her head as she unclips her badge. "You see this badge, I didn't get it because it matches my gold earrings!"

"I am simply stating that maybe instead of flirting with Agent Dean you should be concentrating on this case, so the city of Boston can avoid a mob war." Maura says coolly before walking away leaving Jane speechless.

"Ouch." Frankie says joining in. "What was that about?"

"You know what!" Jane snaps looking over at Frankie. "Just shut up Frankie!"

Frankie just shakes his head as he watches Jane walk away. "Ahh good! 16 year old hormonal Janie is back. Fantastic!"

"Shut up Francis!" Jane calls back.

"And now with the middle name, I'm dealing with Ma now." Frankie mumbles to himself.

* * *

><p>Maura rushes into the police station keeping her head down trying to avoid eye contact with anybody. She arrives soon at the elevator and presses the button it opening to reveal Korsak.<p>

"Doc, I heard we got a couple of family men in the morgue for you to enjoy." Korsak greets as Maura enters the elevator just as he steps to get out.

"Korsak." Maura says before bursting into tears.

Korsak hearing the crying steps back in the elevator. "Oh boy."

"I'm sorry." Maura apologizes as she touches the tears under her eyes.

"Maura what a happened?" Korsak asks immediately regretting it as the elevator doors close.

"I don't know what happened!" Maura exclaims through her tears.

"Well, something obviously happened." Korsak says.

"Nothing happened Korsak! Nothing is ever going to happen!" Maura yells before she starts to subside to tears again.

"Okay…" Korsak says slowly, before a light bulb goes off in his head. "Does this have to do with a guy?"Maura begins to laugh uncomfortably at the accusation causing Korsak to step back a little, till Maura starts to cry again.

"Okay…does this have something to do with Jane?" Korsak asks.

"Why would you say that!" Maura exclaims as she whips her head over at Korsak.

"Uh…because you look upset, and you always get upset when you and Janie have a disagreement." Korsak says.

"Why?" Maura asks as her mind starts to wonder. "Did Jane say something about a disagreement."

"No, but you are clearly upset." Korsak says as he takes out a tissue from his coat pocket and hands it to Maura.

"I have a lot on my mind." Maura says as she takes a tissue and blows her nose.

Korsak letting out a deep breath presses the emergency red button stopping the elevator. "Alright, let's hear it." Korsak says

"Korsak it's actually against regulations to stop the elevator unless it's an emergency." Maura states.

"Maura…speak." Korsak says slowly.

"I can't tell you." Maura says shaking her head.

"And why not?" Korsak demands.

"Because I can't tell anyone. And I can't do anything about it. And I am going to live the rest of my life unhappy and alone!" Maura rambles on as the tears start up again.

"Woe." Korsak says mostly under his breath.

"But Agent Dean gets to live the rest of his life happy and content!" Maura cries.

Korsak turns to Maura confused. "So what you like Gabriel or something!"

Maura once again laughs hysterically at the guess before bursting into a fresh round of tears. "No I do not!"

"Okay." Korsak says slowly.

"He is a great guy." Maura cries.

"Okay." Korsak repeats.

"With the right…parts." Maura cries.

"Okay." Korsak says getting more and more lost by the minute.

"Who wouldn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with him." Maura cries as she leans over and presses the emergency button once more to start the elevator back up.

Korsak rubs his head confused for a second. "Are you sure Doc you don't got a thing for Dean?"

"I'm sorry Korsak, I have to get back to work." Maura says as the elevator doors open to the morgue.

"Doc do you really think you should go back to work in your state." Korsak questions.

"Yes, examining the dead relaxes me." Maura states before she walks away.

"Of course it does." Korsak says as the elevator doors start to close.

"Wow." Korsak says shaking his head pressing the button up to the floor he missed due to Maura's breakdown. "You've really done a number on that girl Jane."

* * *

><p>Later on Korsak is sitting at his desk looking over McKenna's report when he hears a screeching voice calling his name.<p>

"Korsak!" Jane yells.

Korsak drops the file on his desk and rolls his eyes. "Jesus."

"Korsak you know where Maura is?" Jane asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Morgue." Korsak says.

"You talked to her?" Jane asks raising an eyebrow.

"I had a run in with her in the elevator." Korsak says leaning back in his chair.

"She yelled at you too!" Jane exclaims.

"Not exactly." Korsak says slowly rocking a bit.

Jane tilts her head at Korsak knowing that now is officially hiding something. "Spill Vince."

"I am not getting involved." Korsak says slowly as he slips his glasses back on going back to his paperwork.

"Vince." Jane snaps sternly.

"Whatever happens between you…and the doc….and the fed is none of my business Jane." Korsak says seeing his eyes down on the file.

"What?" Jane snaps confused. "What does Gabe have anything to do with this?"

"Oooh it's _Gabe_ now." Korsak sings.

"Quit stalling Korsak and spill." Jane snaps angrily. "If something is going on with Maura I need to know!"

"Jane I've known you a long time right." Korsak says standing up.

"Yeah." Jane agrees.

"You can't see what is starring you in the face, or you don't want to." Korsak says.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asks.

Korsak lets out an annoyed laugh and walks away.

"Korsak what the hell are you talking about!" Jane calls after him. "Korsak!" she hisses resulting in a bunch of questioning looks around her. "Don't you all have work to do,! Geeze!" she snaps.


	14. Goodbye Jane…Agent Dean

Jane sits at her desk tapping a pencil on the desk in a daze with an annoyed look on her face as she tries to figure out what Korsak was talking about not being able to see what's starring her in the face. She lets out a breath getting pissed at herself because a mob war is breaking out and all she can think about is that something is going on with a certain doctor downstairs.

"Jane."

Jane continues to sit there running things through her head. Trying to figure out what she could have done to get Maura to be so short with her.

"Jane!"

Jane hearing her name is jolted out of her day dream and looks up at Frost. "What?"

"You okay?" Frost asks.

"Yeah, why?" Jane asks.

"Cause your just sitting here….quietly." Frost says raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I can be quiet." Jane defends."Please." Frost simply laughs as he takes a seat at his desk.

"Shut up." Jane smirks back before looking around the station. "You seen Korsak?"

"No why?" Frost asks as he opens up a few files.

"Cause he's being all cryptic and shit." Jane says.

"About what?" Frost chuckles.

"Me and Maura." Jane says.

"Ahh….I see." Frost says as he looks down at his file.

Jane looks at Frost and notices the same look on his face that Korsak had. "You got something to say Frost?"

"Nope." Frost sings as he writes a few things down. "I aint going near this one." he mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Jane asks hearing the mumbling.

"Nothing." Frost says quickly standing up from his seat.

"Where you going?" Jane asks confused looking up at Frost.

"Ahh." Frost says looking around. "I gotta go to ahh, evidence." he says before bolting off.

"Evidence!" Jane calls after confused before starring at the wall getting that pissed look on her face. "I'm gonna kill those two."

She then goes back to tapping her pencil on the desk before realizing that she isn't going to get any work done till she finds out what is going on with Maura.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to stay down here with me Korsak." Maura says as she takes down some notes over the body of Shawn McKenna in the morgue. "I'm quiet embarrassed about my little outburst in the elevator earlier."<p>

"We all have our moments Doc, no sweat." He says as he reaches into his front jacket pocket and pulls out a small bag of peanuts, popping once into his mouth before turning back to Maura. "You got anything yet?"

"No prints, no DNA, no traces of any kind." Maura says shaking her head as she lifts the arm of Shawn McKenna.

Korsak lets out an annoyed breath as he looks over at Jake Wittero waiting on the other table. "My guess is that you aint gonna find anything on him either."

"We don't know that Korsak, we shouldn't guess." Maura chastises.

"Right, I forgot who I'm talking to." Korsak says popping another peanut in his mouth.

"None of this makes sense, these wounds are identical to those of fun shots….but no bullet fragment what so ever." Maura says out loud puzzled.

"It don't make a lot of sense. I'll give you that." Korsak agrees.

Maura simply nods her head as she looks down at McKenna's face. "He's so young."

"That's the life in the mob, they're born in to it and then they die young out of it." Korsak says immediately regretting it once he does. "I'm sorry Maura."

"No it's fine, I wasn't raised in the mob…thank God." Maura says as she writes a few things down.

"Yeah." Korsak says not sure of what else to say as he starts to fidget a bit. "Well, I better go check upstairs see if we came up with any witnesses."

"I'll send up my full report once I'm finished." Maura informs.

"Thanks." Korsak replies as he starts to head out of the morgue but before he can walk out Jane comes walking in stopping in front of Korsak at the door. "You!"

"Hello Detective Rizzoli." Korsak says coolly.

"You gotta a lot of nerve." Jane says angrily.

"Just talk to her, heh." Korsak says softly to Jane before walking past her.

Jane lets out a sigh as he passes and then looks at Maura who has her back towards her. "Ahem."

Maura hearing the cough looks back and lets out a sad smile when she sees Jane. "Hello Jane."

"Maura." Jane greets as she walks over.

"I'm almost done assessing Shawn McKenna, I'll start my examination on Jake Wittero next." Maura says as she closes one file opening another.

"Sounds good." Jane says as she tilts her head studying Maura, noticing the sparkle in her hazel eyes is gone. "You want to tell me what I did?"

"What?" Maura asks confused.

"You're angry with me….I know you are." Jane says.

"I'm not angry with you Jane." Maura breaths knowing that Jane hasn't done anything wrong. "And I apologize for being short with you at the crime."

"Are you sure?" Jane asks knowing fully well that there is more to it then that.

"Yes." Maura nods.

"Okay, if you are sure." Jane says reaching over and placing her hand on Maura's shoulder causing her to jump back startled at the touch. "Maura what the-"

"Did Korsak tell you he walked in on me crying in the elevator?" Maura asks putting her hands on her hip figuring out that he probably did.

"You were crying in an elevator." Jane questions sternly but stopping.

Maura realizing he didn't say anything lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I guess he didn't."

"Why were you crying, what is wrong?" Jane asks putting her hands on Maura's shoulders once more holding on tight so she can't get away."I just-I'm in a weird place." Maura says cringing at what she just said.

Jane looks at Maura speechless or a second. "Did Maura Isles just say she's in a _weird_ place."

"Can we move on please?" Maura asks looking up at Jane.

"Maura." Jane breaths once more.

"I'm-I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind with this impeding mob war." Maura rambles on as she goes back to starring at the body of Shawn McKenna on her table.

"Okay." Jane says slowly inching closer to Maura. "We're all sort of on edge but we'll find somebody who saw something…get us a place to start."

"I know you will…you always do." Maura smiles at Jane.

Jane taking in the compliment can't help but smile back when she sees Maura's bright smile. God the woman can sure brighten a room. She then notices Maura's smile disappear and Maura starting to fidget again.

"I have to go take care of something in my office." Maura says pointing behind her. "Goodbye Jane….Agent Dean." she greets quickly before walking towards her office.

Jane confused as every doesn't notice Gabriel standing behind her. "Hell there." he says.

"Hi." Jane says turning around to face Gabriel, wondering what about him as Maura so shaken up. "What's ahh-up?"

"Nothing I just got off the phone with Washington." Gabriel says.

"The whole city, you got off the phone with the whole city." Jane teases Gabriel.

"You know what I meant." Gabriel laughs.

"Yeah I do…sorry, you get anything on what we are dealing with here?" Jane asks.

"Nothing." Gabriel sighs.

"And why should we…theses guys aren't stupid, they're professionals." Jane breaths pissed as she runs her hands through her hair.

"They'll slip up eventually." Gabriel says.

"I know…." Jane drawls as she takes a quick look back at Maura's closed office door.

"Everything okay?" Gabriel asks noticing her starring.

"Yeah, just ahh…..yeah." Jane rambles.

"I'll take that as a no then." Gabe laughs at Jane's antics.

"Everything is fine." Jane says, mostly trying to convince herself when her cell phone rings. She takes a look at the text and sees that Cavanaugh needs to see her right away. "I have to go but I'll see you later." Jane says to Gabriel as she rushes out of the morgue.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Jane comes walking out of Cavanaugh's office just as Frankie comes walking down the hallway. "Uh-Oh. Big Sis is in trouble." Frankie laughs.<p>

"I'm not in trouble." Jane says annoyed at Frankie. "He just warned me that it better stay that way with this mob thing."

"How's that going by the way?" Frankie asks.

"We got nothing." Jane says waving her hands around. "Absolutely nothing."

"Sounds promising." Frankie says as the two walk over to Jane's desk where Korsak and Frost are sitting at theirs.

Jane as she walks over to hers smacks Korsak on the head.

"Owe, What was that for?" Korsak asks Jane.

"That was for not telling me that you walked in on Maura crying." Jane says pointing at Korsak as she sits down at her desk.

"She told me not to!" Korsak defends nursing his head wound.

"I don't care, you should have told me!" Jane snaps back.

"Auggh you two are driving me nuts….you know this." Korsak squints at Jane.

"Join the club." Frankie says under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Jane asks.

"Nothing….nothing." Frankie says as he walks away.

"No you got something to say just say it!" Jane calls after him but he keeps walking. She then turns to Frost who immediately bows his head avoiding her gaze and then at Korsak who does the same. "You two got something you wanna say?"

"Nope." the two men say at the same time.

"Good." Jane says glaring at the two before she notices Gabriel walking over. "Hey you again."

"Hi…I just want to come say good bye before I left." Gabriel says.

"You're leaving." Jane says standing up stepping closer to him.

"I have to go to Washington tonight, but I'll be back in a couple of days." Gabriel says putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." Jane says as she grabs a file from her desk headed to the filing cabinet by the far wall. "Okay."

"I'll come back bearing gifts of coffee and chinese takeout…no rice, just noodles." Gabriel smiles.

"How did you know that I hated rice?" Jane asks intrigued smiling at Gabe as turns around slightly.

"Maura." Gabriel says.

Immediately hearing the name Jane runs into the wall by the cabinet slightly. "Son of a-"

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asks running over to her.

Korsak and Frost just look at each other knowing exactly what is going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane says touching her bruising nose before looking up at Gabe. "Maura told you I hated rice."

"Yeah, she told me your favorite is chicken and noodles. And that you hate rice cause you think it's tasteless." Gabe smiles.

"You and Maura talked about me?" Jane asks confused. "When-when was this?"

"When I kinda told her I was hoping…." Gabe starts but stops when he loses his nerve.

"Hoping what?" Jane asks impatiently.

"Ahh nothing…I mean not nothing." Gabriel laughs as he starts to walk away. "We'll talk about it over chicken and noodles when I get back."Wait Gabe!" Jane calls out but he just waves and smiles as he walks away.

"I swear to God I better start getting some answers when I ask for them!" She mumbles harshly under her breath as she puts the folder back in the cabinet before turning to Korsak and Frost whoa re starring at he. "What!"

"Nothing." They both say once more.

"Yeah, you two are gonna be nothing if you keep this shit up….I mean…" Jane starts to ramble as she walks away nursing her nose.


	15. Warm Milk for Jane

Angela stands in her kitchen getting things prepared for a family dinner she planned on a whim, not having seen her children in days. She stirs the vegetables and the sauce just as her middle son comes walking in. "Hey Ma."

"Hi Baby." Angela says as she accepts a kiss on her cheek.

"Everything looks good." Frankie smiles as he looks down at it all.

"I'm making Nonna's famous spaghetti with sausage and red peppers." Angels says as she shakes some salt on the noodles.

"Jane's favorite…that should help." Frankie says.

"Yeah…I called your sister at the station and she seemed a but off." Angela agrees.

"We've just been working on a big case which has her all freaked out." Frankie says.

"The thing with the mafia, right." Angela says.

"Yes okay, but everything is fine." Frankie says knowing there is no sense in lying to his mother.

"She better be, I swear if she goes of and gets herself shot again. I'm gonna kill her." Angela snaps shaking her head.

"I know Ma." Frankie says as he takes a whiff of the sausage cooking before tilting his head. "Not to mention Agent Dean is now in the picture, he showed up about a week ago on his white horse or whatever."

"Agent Dean is back?" Angela asks intrigued getting caught up in the gossip.

"So Jane's got that going." Frankie laughs. "Plus things are real weird with her and Maura right now." Frankie says as he grabs some noodles from the stove.

"Hey!" Angela chastises as she slaps his hand away before realizing what he just said. "Wait…things with Maura and Jane are bad."

"Frankie tilts her head back and forth thinking about it. "I wouldn't say they're bad…just weird."

"Those two I swear." Angela curses under her breath as she stirs the marinara sauce.

"So once again I am begging you…don't poke the bear with a stick." Frankie begs his mother. "Leave the stick at home."

"I am home Francis." Angela glares at her son a bit.

"You know what I mean Ma, let's just have a nice calm dinner." Frankie says.

"I can do that, I can do that." Angela says as she hears the door open and ooftsteps coming towards them.

"Hi." Jane mumbles as she comes walking in with wrinkles clothes and bags under her eyes.

"Oh Sweetheart you look terrible." Angela says.

"Ma!" Frankie yells angry.

"What?" Angela asks innocently.

"Thanks Ma, can we eat so I can leave please?" Jane asks as she goes over to the noodles and take a hand full."What is with you and your brother?" Angela asks as she swats their hands away. "Did I teach you two to go around getting your grubby little hands all over my noodles, huh."

"Ma." Jane groans rolling her eyes as she accepts a much needed beer from Frankie before he grabs one for himself.

"Go set the table, three okay your father is working." Angela says as she takes her fresh made bread out of the over and puts it on a cooling plate.

"Got it." Jane yawns as she grabs three plates and heads out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Angela then turns to Frankie who is just standing there drinking his beer. "You too heh, get the silverware."

"Alright, alright." Frankie surrenders getting some forks and knifes out of the drawer and heading out to the dining room. He puts them down by the plate and then notices Jane sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Taking a breather?" Frankie asks going over and sitting next to Jane on the couch.

"You could say that." Jane says taking a drink of her beer before pointing the kitchen. "She is always a hug help."

"She's just worried about you, in her own Ma way." Frankie laughs.

"Why should she be worried?" Jane asks.

"Ahh because you are in the middle of a mob war and things are only going to get worse." Frankie says.

"Oh my God, you didn't tell her that did you!" Jane snaps.

"Of course not, just that you are working on a hard case but she's seen the news. She knows it's about the mob." Frankie says.

"Well, she doesn't need to worry about me right now, because we have absolutely no leads…whatsoever." Jane says taking another drink.

"Yeah." Frankie breaths knowing his sister is right. "But ahh-at least Gabriel Dean is back."

"What?" Jane asks confused.

"Agent Dean is back…you to have been spending some time together."

"We had take out, but he's been in Washington the last three days." Jane informs her little brother.

"You miss him?" Frankie asks.

"What?" Jane asks once more before thinking about it. "I don't know."

"You miss Maura?" Frankie asks.

"Miss Maura, what are you talking about she hasn't gone anywhere!" Jane says getting all riled up.

"Yes, but things have been weird.. You two haven't really been spending much time together." Frankie says.

"We are in the middle of a case." Jane says annoyed.

"Which would mean you' be spending lots of time together but you are avoiding her, and she is avoiding you." Frankie says.

"That's not true." Jane scoffs.

"Oh I think it is." Frankie says taking a drink of his beer as Angela comes walking into the living room drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Well you know what I think?" Jane asks as she slugs him in the shoulder and stands up. "You are a moron…..let's eat." she groans as she storms off into the dining room.

Angela watches her daughter leave biting her cheek before down at Frankie who is nursing his shoulder. She then bends down puts her hands on the back of the couch and leans into Frankie's ear. "What happened to not poking the bear with a stick?'

"Yeah, yea, yeah." Frankie mumbles.

"I'm just saying." Angela says as she heads back into the dining room.

* * *

><p>That night Jane lays in bed thrashing having a nightmare mumbling something before bolting up awake. "No!" she yells as she look around out of breath realizing she is in her bed. Still gasping for air she rests her hands over her face trying to get her emotions together.<p>

After 10 minutes of just sitting there and looking over at the clock seeing that it's 1:00, she shakes her head and goes to her closet to get dressed.

20 minutes later she finds herself knocking at the door of Dr. Maura Isles. After ac ouple minutes she sees the foyer light turn on through the window and Maura peak out beifly before opening up the door.

"Jane." Maura says surprised as she opens the door fully before closing her robs across her silk pajamas.

"Hey." Jane says hesitantly looking past Maura a bit nervously. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No…I was just having some tea." Maura answers getting concerned. "What are you doing here, is everything okay it's the middle of the night?"

"Ahh…." Jane starts but lets out a breath giving in. "Couldn't sleep."

"Hoyt?" Maura asks knowing the source of Jane's nightmares.

Jana tilts her head from side to side. "Sorta."

Maura nods her head as she takes in the sight of Jane before nodding inside. "Come on in."

Jane lets out a relieved sigh as she follows Maura into the house closing and locking the door behind her.

"Would you like some tea?" Maura asks as she crosses her arms across her chest, the chill of the night hitting her by the door.

"I'd take some coffee." Jane says running her hand over her face.

"Coffee is not what you need right now." Maura just tilts her head at Jane seeing how tired she really is, when she remembers something Angela said. "I know."

"What?" Jane asks confused as Maura walks past her towards the kitchen. "Come on Jane."

Jane wondering what Maura is up to follows her into the kitchen where she is taking milk out of the fridge and a pot from her cabinet. "Take a seat." she says pointing to the island.

"Maur, what are you up to?" she asks taking a seat at the island.

"Your mother told me one time at Sunday dinner that when you and your brothers were little and you'd have trouble sleeping she'd make you some warm milk." she says as she pours it into the pot above the stove before moving to another counter.

"She told you that." Jane says trying to sound annoyed but failing, touched that Maura would file something like that away. "What my mom probably forgot was that I could only drink the warm milk if it had-"

"Coco." Maura finishes taking a container of coco out of the cabinet walking back to the stove. "She remembered."

"Wow." Jane says shaking her head as she rests her head in her hand on the island. "Well, I'm sorry my mother bored you with details about my childhood." she laughs nervously.

"I'm not." Maura says softly back as she begins to stir the milk.

Jane just nods her head and watches Maura stir the milk. Seeing on the back of Maura she memorizes every honey blonde curl that falls down her neck and around hr shoulders. Soon her eyes wonder down her back and to the end of her night dress that falls just below her perfectly shaped ass. "Woe." she whispers to herself getting out of her thoughts.

"What?" Maura asks turning around to face Jane confused.

"Nothing-nothing." Jane stutters embarrassed as she wipes at her tired face once more.

Maura just goes back to the milk as she pours it in a coffee mug and brings it to Jane. "There." she says sweetly.

"Thanks." Jane says smiling back a little as Maura grabs her cup of tea and sits across from her at the island. "Eh…how can you drink that stuff?"

"Very…slowly." Maura says grinning as she takes another sip.

"What?" Jane asks shaking her head laughing. "Isn't this when you give me the spiel about how it has healing powers for the corneas, or helps with deprivation of sleep."

"That's not quite what I would say but…okay." Maura chuckles slightly shaking her head.

Jane finishes her laugh and takes another sip of her warm milk. "This is good, really good."

"Thank you." Maura says as she takes another sip of her tea before looking over at Jane who is starring down at her milk. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Jane looks up and lets out a sigh as she looks at the far wall before looking at Maura's beautiful hazel eyes. "I had a nightmare…you know I usually get them when a huge case has be stressed out.""I know this case has been warring on you." Maura says softly tilting her head at her sadly. "What was the nightmare about?"

"Ahh….it was Hoyt when he had me-ahh-you know….to the ground." Jane says looking down a the table."

"I know." Maura says softly.

"But ahh-it wasn't ahh….me." Jane says shaking her head blinking her eyes slowly thinking about it. "It was ahh….."

"Who Jane?" Maura asks.

Jane looks up from the table and lets out a sad breath as she looks in Maura's eyes. "It was you."

"Me?" Maura whispers shocked.

"I ahh-woke up in a cold sweat and I ahh…couldn't breath." Jane chokes biting back her emotion.

"Oh Jane." Maura whispers reaching over and putting her hand on Jane's.

"I had to come see you, you know…I had to." Jane nods her head.

"Hey…" Maura says moving her hand from Jane's resting it against her cheek. "I'm okay…we're okay."

Jane nods her head at Maura knowing in her mind that she is right. But in her heart she feels as though she's breaking some how…but she doesn't know why. She then takes a moment before looking in Maura's eyes. "You know what you mean to me right."

Maura takes moment not knowing how to react. "I know."

"Good." Jane nods her head looking back down at her milk before taking another sip.

Maura watches her for a second taking in the sight of her best friend. "And you know…what you mean to me Jane."

"I know." Jane smiles back.

"Good." Maura smiles repeating what Jane said before.

The two sit in silence for a little while longer before Maura looks at her wall noticing it's almost 2 in the morning. "We should get some sleep."

"Oh…" Jane says looking at the clock. "Umm, yeah I should…probably go home."

"No…stay." Maura says.

"Ahh….." Jane breaths unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, it's not like we haven't done it before." Maura says.

"I know, it's just been a long time ya know." Jane says.

"It'll be fine." Maura says softly as she gets off her stool.

Jane watches Maura get up and takes a hard swallow as she took gets up and follows Maura towards her bedroom.

Maura goes to the bed and removes the covers before looking to Jane. "I'd offer you some pajamas, but I know you prefer to sleep in your clothes."

"Hey, I like sleeping in my clothes." Jane defends as she takes off her shoes before walking to the other side of the bed.

"You're impossible." Maura says as she removes her robe and climbs into bed with Jane slowly getting her breath caught in her throat…nervousness immediately taking over.

On the other side Jane gets just as nervous as she feels her palms begin to sweat. "Umm, thanks for helping me tonight."

Maura looks over at Jane before moving on her left side facing Jane. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did." Jane says as she moves resting on her right side facing Maura. "You help me all the time."

"As do you." Maura says softly back as she smiles slightly before letting out a big yawn closing her eyes.

Jane watches Maura and knows when she sees her breathy steady that she is fast asleep. She watches the woman sleep and gets lost in her angelic face. "I don't know what I'd do without you." she whispers as she closes her eyes.

"You won't ever have to figure it out." Maura says her eyes still shut causing Jane to smile as she drifts off to sleep.


	16. Ice Cold Revelations

There Jane and Maura lay asleep in Maura's bed after their conversation over green tea and warm milk. For the first time you can see that both women are at peace in weeks, most likely getting strength from each other keeping the nightmares away. But soon the real world comes to kick hem in the ass as Jane's cell phone starts blaring through the dark bedroom.

"Shit." Jane whines at the annoying sound of her cell phone at four in the morning.

"Jane." Maura chastises hiding the small smile on her face, her eyes still shut.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…watch my language." Jane waves Maura off as she looks all around for her ringing cell phone. "Where is my flippen phone!"

"In your shoe by the bed." Maura mumbles half asleep.

Jane looks at Maura briefly stunned before down on the floor by her bed where she finds her ringing cell phone in her shoe. "How did you-"

"I'm ever so talented Detective." Maura clears up.

"Right." Jane says shaking her head, before putting the phone up to her ear and answering it. "Rizzoli."

Maura now opens up one eye to look at Jane instantly seeing the stress on Jane's face reappear as she listens on the phone.

"Shit okay." Jane sighs as she listens to Frost on the phone. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

She says before hanging up and jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Maura asks tiredly as she sits up in her bed.

"Nother dead body over in an alley on Lexington and 3rd…..Jake Wittero's brother Ronnie Wittero." Jane informs the ME as she puts on her shoes.

"Mob." Maura sighs.

"Corsino's 6th in command, been on FBI's most wanted list since he was 17." Jane says as she clips on her badge and puts her piece back on.

"Great…" Maura drawls as she wipes at her tired face knowing that at any minute she is going to get the same call. She then hears her phone start to ring.

Jane tilts her head at Maura and smiles "Yup."

"Isles." Maura answers her phone listening to the phone before nodding her head. "I'm on my way."

"Let's go, Frost and Korsak are on their way." Jane says nodding towards the door.

"Woe." Maura sighs sitting up trying to shake off her tiredness. "Do we have time to get some coffee beforehand."

"I'll call up Frankie tell him to meet us there with some." Jane says as she walks out of the room

"He's gonna love that." Maura snorts as she gets up and walks into her walk in closet to get dressed.

* * *

><p>At the crime scene Jane and Maura step out of Jane's car just as Frankie steps out of his.<p>

"Seriously." Frankie says as he closes his car door carrying a tray of coffee. "My first night off in weeks and I get called in to bring coffee to my big sister."

"And Doctor Isles." Jane smiles grabbing two coffees handing one to Maura.

"Thank you Frankie." Maura says before taking a much needed sip.

"Yeah, Thank you Frankie." Frost jokes as he walks over taking another coffee.

"Happy to help, where's Korsak at least while I'm here I might as well learn something." Frankie says looking around.

"You see….still not funny Frankie." Jane glares at Frankie who gives her a smirk in return.

"He's over there talking to a couple of uni's first on the scene." Frost says pointing over.

"Great….on it." Frankie says as he heads over carrying a cup for Korsak.

"So Frost what to we got?" Jane asks as she and Maura flash their badges to the uni getting under the yellow tape before walking over to the dead body.

"Ronnie Wittero was found dead in this alley by a kid who was riding through on his skateboard. He called 911 on his cell phone right away. Said he didn't see anything suspicious." Frost says as they arrive at the body.

"Same MO as the others?" Jane asks pushing up her sleeves.

"You got it." Frost confirms as he watches Maura bend down by the body.

"Wow…there he is." Jane says bending down by the body seeing a man she's only seen on the news or FBI warning posted at the station.

"Jake and Ronnie Wittero dead in a span of a few weeks, jeesh." Korsak says walking over with Frankie shaking his head still stunned.

"Right." Jane agrees looking at Korsak before noticing Maura starring down at the body in a daze. "Maur."

Maura continues to stare at the wound as her mind starts to run a mile a minute.

"Maura!" Jane says louder shaking Maura's shoulder a bit to get her out of the funk.

"What-ahh….ahhh." Maura says standing up from the body avoiding the stares of a worried Jane. "I have to go."

"What?" Jane asks confused worried, as she stands up by Maura. "What's going on, your white as a sheet?"

"Look I'll go tell my interns over there to process the scene and send it to the morgue." Maura says as she starts to walk away.

"Maura I drove you here." Jane states not sure of what is going on.

Maura continues to walk not really hearing what Jane was saying.

"Maura!" Jane calls after. "What is she gonna walk?"

"I'll give her a ride back to the station, don't worry about it." Frankie says trying to ease his sister's worries.

Jane looks over at Maura getting freaked about but nods thanks to her brother before he walks after Maura ushering her into his car before taking off.

"What was that about?" Frost asks as a couple of Maura's interns come walking over to process the scene.

"Got me." Jane sighs looking at where Maura just was before shaking her head trying to get her focus back. "Umm…Korsak that kid sure we don't go any witnesses."

"We've got people asking around, but we got nothing right now Rizzoli."

"Great." Jane says shaking her head really starting to get pissed off over this whole situation. "Well, might as well walk the beat too. See if we can find anything."

"It's not even 5:00 in the morning." Frost sighs.

"Well…they're not sleeping." Jane says pointing to the mass of people watching around the crime scene trying to catch a look curious on what is going on. "Neither are we." she says as she heads on over.

* * *

><p>The three detectives soon make their way back to the station after 3 hours of questioning the people standing by at the crime scene hoping that somebody saw something….anything.<p>

"Well….that was a wait of time." Jane groans annoyed as she walks into the bustling station with Frost and Korsak. "All those people…nothing."

"I am beat." Frost says stretching out his neck as he walks over to his desk and plops down. "I need a nap."

"I wouldn't count on that Frost." Cavanaugh says hearing him walking over. "I just saw the news, story is already up. We should be getting a shit load of calls any minute." he adds before walking away.

"Alright, we'll man our stations get ready for a long day." Frost breaths as his phone starts to ring. "Boston Police Department, Detective Frost." he answers.

"You know what…Frost cover my phone." Korsak says thinking something over in his head. "I'll be right back."

"What are ya thinking Vince?" Jane asks seeing the wheels turning.

Korsak waves her off as he walks away. "I'll check it out, get back to ya."

"Yeah." Jane yawns as she looks down at her desk trying to focus but when Frankie comes walking in any chance of focusing at that moment is out the window. "Frankie!"

"Yeah." Frankie says walking over.

"Where's Maura?" Jane asks.

"She's down in the morgue." Frankie says nodding his head towards the elevator. "Been in there all morning."

"How was she on the way over?" Jane asks.

"Ahh…" Frankie says thinking about it. "Quiet."

Jane hearing that Maura was quiet knows immediately that something is going on. "I'm gonna go check on her, do me a favor little brother and take my phone."

"Yeah, you got it." Frankie nods as Jane taps him on the shoulder with her hand before making her way over to the elevator.

All the way down to the morgue Jane runs what happened at the crime scene through her head. But for the life of her, can't remember what happened to make Maura so spooked. Not once in the years they have worked together has she ever seen Maura freak out or even hesitate. After the doors open she walks down and makes her way to the morgue. Immediately she walks in to Maura's back and gets a bad feeling stuck in her stomach.

"Maura." she calls out as she slowly walks in but gets no answer.

When Maura doesn't turn around, Jane immediately can sense that something is wrong and gets instantly worried. "Maura." she says gently as she touches her shoulder causing her to jump a little. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Jane soothes.

"I…." Maura says softly as she continues to gaze down at Ronnie Wittero.

Jane waits for Maura to finish. "You what?"

"I-I…I didn't notice it before." Maura starts to ramble off.

"You didn't notice something the first time." Jane laughs slightly raising an eyebrow at Maura.

"Yes, and I'm sick about it." Maura says as she touches her chest in pain.

"Okay, well everybody misses something sometime." Jane says rubbing her hands up and down Maura's shoulder trying to relax her.

"I can't believe I missed it." Maura says softly shaking her head.

"Maura what did you miss?" Jane asks softly.

Maura's breath gets caught in her throat as she shakes her head but eventually gives in. "After I found about Doyle I did some research."

"What." Jane says already not liking the sound of that.

Maura lets out another breath and touches her forehead with her hand. "I needed to know who how killed, how he killed them."

"You did what!" Jane hisses.

"I couldn't stop." Maura cries as she looks at the ground.

Jane immediately pushes her chin up with her hand so they are looking in each other's eyes. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I knew you would get me to stop, get me to see reason. And I didn't want to see reason. I just wanted to be irrational and emotional." Maura says before closing her eyes.

"Maura." Jane sighs softly.

"I'm sorry Jane, I just knew you would get me to stop." Maura says tilting her head at Jane.

Jane just shakes her head at Maura. "Not if that's not what you needed. But I could've been a shoulder to lean on or something."

"I'm sorry." Maura apologizes.

"Well I can be her for ya now…" Jane smiles softly as she places her hand on Maura's cheek for a brief moment. "What did ya find out?"

Maura finding the strength in just one touch of Jane's hand on her face wipes at her watery eyes and picks something up from the table. "In all four victims there were small traces of carbon dioxide." Maura informs handing Jane the reports.

Jane gives Maura a questioning look as she takes the report from her. "Like their air we breath out."

"Not exactly…." Maura says shaking her head slightly as she pulls up something off her computer. "This."

Jane looks over at the computer and takes a closer look. "What the hell is that."

"That is a solid form of carbon dioxide that you get when comprising two oxygen atoms bonded to a single carbon atom." Maura informs.

"Maura." Jane sighs.

"Dry ice." Maura answers.

"What? I heard of people figuring out ways to use ice for bullets but I never thought they actually would figure out but…." Jane starts but stops when she remembers what Maura said earlier. "What does this have to do with Paddy Doyle?"

"Everything." Korsak says walking in to the morgue with a file handing it over to Jane who immediately opens it. "About ten years ago Chris Corsino, Sal Corsino's cousin killed Paddy Doyle's brother Liam Doyle…gun shot wound to the head."

"I remember hearing about that." Jane says looking up at Korsak.

"A week later Chris Corsino was found dead in his apartment building with 20 gun shot wounds to the torso and surrounded by water."

"Jesus!" Jane hisses turning to a photo of the man mangles on the ground.

"Turns out that he was shot up by ice bullets." Korsak says.

"Ice bullets…like regular ice." Jane thinks out loud.

"Yeah, but as you can guess they are hard to make and they are hardly effected which is why he was shot up so many times." Korsak says.

"So Paddy Doyle gets revenge using a new technique he's thought up but stops cause it aint perfect yet." Jane says putting the pieces together. "Goes back to the ice pick, sorta symbolic."

"Yup, and didn't start up again with it till he perfected the model….dry ice." Korsak says pointing to the computer screen.

"Oh my God." Jane says out loud putting all the piece together before looking over at Maura who is as white as a ghost probably thinking how she could be related to such a man. "Maura…"

"I'm fine, what's the next step?" Maura asks mostly to Korsak knowing that if she looks at Jane she's going to burst in tears.

"We try to prove that it's the Doyle Family." Korsak sighs shaking his head.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Frankie says walking in. "Frost got a call, a witness that says she saw who killed Ronnie Wittero."

"Who?" Jane asks as Korsak and Maura listen intently.

Frankie walks in and hands his sister two old mug shots printed off from the database as Korsak and Maura look on. "Two guys she saw on the news last month. Two of Doyle's guys, Zach Clancy and Liam Doyle…Jr."


	17. The 5 Family Killings

After hearing the news from Frankie that they now have 2 suspects in the mob killings Maura, Jane, Korsak, and Frankie step out of the elevator onto the homicide floor and start to get to work.

"Frankie go see what else you can get out of the info from the witness." Korsak says.

"She's not here." Frankie says.

"Then get her here, call her, text her, twit her, whatever the hell you have to do!" Korsak says.

"Got it." Frankie says before walking away as the rest walk over to Frost.

"Alright, I put an APB has been put on both Clancy and Doyle." Frost tells Jane and Korsak who come hustling into the bull pen.

"APB." Jane shakes her head. "They're probably both underground alongside Paddy."

"I sure in hell hope that's not the case Detective." Cavanaugh says walking in looking pissed.

"Ahh shit." Jane groans rolling her eyes.

"Jane." Korsak warns as Cavanaugh comes walking over.

"I heard we have two possible suspects in The 5 Family Killings." Cavanaugh states resting his hands on his hips.

"5 Family Killings." Jane rasps confused. "We are only dealing with Corsino, O'Leary, and Doyle."

"Not anymore." Cavanaugh says pointing to the TV on the wall. "Somebody turn up the sound will ya."

An Officer Grimke walks over and turns up the sound to reveal a special report on the news with News Reporter Bake Wells. _"We interrupt your regular programming to report that two more bodies have been found related to the mob killings Boston has been plagued with in the last months."_

"What!" Jane exclaims looking over at Korsak whose eyes are glued on the TV.

_"Dante Milano linked to the Russo Family and Uri Nikochev son of Suspected Crime Lord Boris Nikochev were both found dead 1 hour ago. Dante Milano in Lowell and Uri Nikochev in West Boston."_

"Nikochev!" Korsak scoffs slamming his hand on his desk. "We got the Russians in this shit now."

"It would appear so!" Cavanaugh snaps pointing to the TV. "And the media is all over this, making the shit under our boots a hell of lot thicker that we got work through."

"We got it Sir." Rizzoli assures him.

Cavanaugh bites his lip and nods his head. "I got a meeting with the mayor and the freaking governor in 1 hour; I better have good news for both of them."

"We'll get you something." Korsak says seeing Jane getting redder in the face with anger by the moment.

"I want every uniform on the streets till Clancy and Doyle are brought in!" Cavanaugh yells to the precinct before taking refuge in his office slamming the door behind him.

Jane jumps in her shoes looking over to Korsak. "Five families…fuck!"

"Jane!" Maura exclaims hustling over in her heels.

Jane immediately rolls her eyes turning to face Maura thinking she is in for another lecture about language. "Jesus…Maura I'm sorry I swore but come on-"

"No Jane!" Maura waves her off before getting to the point. "I think I know where you can find Zach Clancy and Liam Doyle Jr."

"What? Where?" Jane asks confused shaking her head. "How?"

"Do you remember when Doyle kidnapped me?" Maura asks.

"No I don't." Jane scoffs sarcastically before getting lost in her thoughts. "I only lost my frickin mind when I thought you were-" Jane trails off when she sees Korsak raising his eye brows at her. "What do you got?" she asks Maura getting back to the point.

"I remember they didn't say much but when I was in the back of the van I remember hearing two of the gentlemen talk about meeting back at Rooney's Pub." Maura says thinking it over.

"Okay…" Jane drawls shaking her hand at Maura. "Number 1….the men who kidnapped you…not gentlemen."

"Jane." Maura sighs.

"And 2….Rooney's Pub closed down 7 years ago." Jane says.

"Something tells me, Doyle and his crew don't care." Korsak says.

Jane thinks about it and then grabs her jacket of her desk. "Crap….let's go."

"Wait!" Maura exclaims grabbing Jane's arm keeping her from walking away.

"What?" Jane asks surprised and worried by the scared look on Maura's face. "Maura…"

"You two aren't going to go there without back up, are you?" Maura asks starting to keep herself from panicking.

"We're just gonna go check it out." Jane says softly trying to reassure her friend who immediately starts to get nervous and panicky. "Maura…its fine."

"What's fine Jane? The case….the case is not what I am worried about. Your well being is what I am worried about." Maura argues back pulling Jane closer a bit by the arm.

"Maura…." Jane sighs.

Maura getting frustrated lets out a groan "Quit Maura'ing me-"

"Quit Maura'ing you." Jane repeats shocked at the doctor's choice of words.

At that moment Frankie comes walking over trying to get the group's attention. "Hey guys, guess what."

"Jane you are taking everything Cavanaugh has expressed to you negatively and are going in blind." Maura states.

"Cavanaugh isn't expressing anything Maura…he's up my fucking ass!" Jane exclaims letting her frustrations take over.

"Jane." Maura drawls.

Jane takes a deep breath and places her hands on Maura's shoulders "Sweetie, I know that you are worried…"

"Sweetie?" Korsak questions to Frankie who is fidgeting in place.

"Guys." Frankie sighs loudly trying to get the attention on him once again.

"But I have to do my job…..this is my job!" Jane exclaims.

"Right now you are not acting like a seasoned detective you are acting like some rookie who is out to prove something!" Maura exclaims back.

"All I want to do is go pick up Doyle and Clancy!" Jane snaps back.

"Hello!" Frankie sings getting between Maura and Jane.

"What!" Jane and Maura both yell at Frankie at the same time.

"Geeze!" Frankie groans jumping back again. "I think you two can stop fighting now."

"What?" Jane asks annoyed at her little brother. "Why?"

"Because..." Frankie says pointing to the doorway of the station revealing Clancy and Liam Doyle Jr. being lead in my uniforms. "Clancy and Doyle are here."

Jane surprised takes a gulp and looks over at Maura who looks just as surprises straightening out her dress.

"All right…you ready?" Korsak asks getting ready to head over to the interrogation rooms.

"Yeah just one sec…" Jane says as Korsak and Frankie walk away before turning to Maura. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Maura nods her head taking a breath before looking up at Jane. "I'm sorry Jane…I just-"

"Worry about me." Jane finishes tilting her head.  
>"Yes." Maura confirms with a smile.<p>

Jane smiles back as she starts to walk away before turning back to Maura. "I worry about you too."

Maura smiles her head and nods her head. "I know."

Jane nods her head and walks away leaving Maura standing in the middle of the station letting out a sigh of relief that for right now Jane is safe….her Jane is safe.


End file.
